O Bastante Ainda É Pouco
by Luciana Trindade
Summary: Terceira fic da Série Elos. Fan-fic pós Hogwarts. Continuação de Para Sempre Não É O Bastante. Draco e Nicolle conseguem realizar finalmente o sonho de serem pais mas vão ver que as coisas não são assim tão simples. Harry e Gina descobrem o que
1. Não Era o Bastante

Terceira _fic_ da Série Elos. Fan-fic pós Hogwarts. Continuação de Para Sempre Não É O Bastante. Draco e Nicolle conseguem realizar finalmente o sonho de serem pais mas vão ver que as coisas não são assim tão simples. Harry e Gina descobrem o que significa formar uma família e descobrem que não é possível viver felizes para sempre, porque para sempre não é o bastante. Disclaimer: Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos. Capítulo Um – Não Era o Bastante... 

- ESTÁ DOENDO! EU ACHEI QUE NÃO FOSSE DOER TANTO... - berrou.

- Dizem que dói mesmo. Fique calma - ele apertou sua mão.

- Eu quero um médico, Draco. Anestesia, drogas, um analgésico... - Nicolle o segurou pela gola das vestes, puxando-o para perto. Estava suada e exausta. Mas o trabalho de parto estava apenas começando.

- Eu vou chamar o doutor Cole - afastou-se dela alguns centímetros mas a esposa lhe agarrou pela gravata.

- Não ouse sair de perto de mim, Draco Malfoy - disse entre os dentes.

- Tudo bem, Nikki. Apenas não me estrangule. Você não quer matar o "papai", aqui, quer? - ela o olhou, irritada, mas logo tornou a apertar sua mão. - Outra contração? – perguntou, sentindo os dedos ficarem dormentes de novo pela força que ela fazia. Nicolle mordeu os lábios inferiores e indicou que sim. - Nikki, eu vou chamar o doutor Cole. Não me interessa se aquele tampinha idiota é o mais famoso... - ela deu um olhar significativo para ele e outro para a porta do quarto. Draco engoliu as palavras. - Ele está atrás de mim, não é? - sussurrou para ela. - Droga...

- Muito bem, como está a mamãe? - Nicolle tentou sorrir.

- Ah, doutor. Estou morrendo. Quero minha mãe... - choramingou. Draco afrouxou a mão e ela o puxou de novo para perto. - Não significa que você pode sair daqui - rosnou ameaçadoramente.

- Okay, Nikki. Doutor, precisamos de um calmante aqui - disse sério.

- Não podemos dar um calmante a ela, jovem Malfoy. Está com as contrações próximas demais... - Draco olhou para a própria mão e sentiu pena de si mesmo.

- AI! - ela gritou. - Está me rasgando, Draco. Está doendo... - ele passou a mão no seu rosto, preocupado com a palidez da esposa.

- Doutor, eu ainda acho que o calmante... - o médico ignorou seu comentário e se aproximou de Nicolle.

- Não, não. Senhor Malfoy, vá lá fora agora e chame a enfermeira Beth no quarto de repouso. Parece que o senhor vai ser pai em poucos minutos... - Draco ficou lívido ao ver a enorme quantidade de sangue e líquido que escorria pelas pernas da esposa. Sentiu o corpo tremer. - Desmaie depois, senhor Malfoy, primeiro a enfermeira... - Draco suspirou e reviu mentalmente a ordem do medi-bruxo.

- Enfermeira antes. Desmaiar depois - murmurou enquanto saía correndo do quarto. Alguns segundos depois voltava empurrando a velha enfermeira. - Vamos, mulher... - a enfermeira tinha os olhos arregalados e estava com um dos pés descalços, Draco tinha o outro sapato dela na mão.

- Beth, por favor, coloque o seu sapato e me ajude aqui - a enfermeira olhou feio para Draco, arrancou o sapato da mão dele e o calçou. Depois fez um rápido feitiço desinfetante nas mãos e começou a ajudar o médico.

Draco foi posicionado ao lado de Nicolle, em sua cabeceira, e o doutor Cole pediu que a ajudasse durante as contrações.

- Quando começar a contrair você deve apoiar as costas dela, filho. Ajude-a a ter os seus filhos...

- Tudo bem... – já ia começar mas se deu conta do que o medi-bruxo tinha dito. - Filhos? - perguntou confuso.

Nicolle poderia esganar o médico se fosse fisicamente possível. Ela não havia deixado que contasse ao marido que eram dois. Queria fazer surpresa.

- Filhos? Nicolle? - voltou-se para a esposa, que fez força e disse com a voz presa.

- Era uma surpresa... Ai! - gemeu, relaxando o corpo.

- Parabéns. Você conseguiu me surpreender... Quantos são? - perguntou para o médico.

- Oito - Draco arregalou os olhos. Quase desmaiou de verdade.

- O-o quê? É-é uma ninhada? – gaguejou.

- Oito centímetros... - o médico emendou e ele respirou aliviado.

- Vocês querem me matar? Digam logo. É só me jogar no chão e "pisa, pisa, pisa". Garanto que é melhor... - Nicolle poderia rir do marido se não estivesse sentindo uma dor excruciante.

- São dois... - ela relaxou de novo. - Um menino e uma menina, meu amor... - Draco ficou sem fala.

- Dois... – ficou pensativo, mas de repente parou, sorrindo satisfeito. - Hey, nós ficamos bons nisso, hein? - disse apoiando as costas dela para uma nova contração.

- Quase - o médico ergueu a cabeça por sobre a enorme barriga de Nicolle e Draco riu.

- Agora eu entendi como você ficou enorme assim. Aquela história de "crianças nascem grandes assim mesmo" era muito estranha... - o marido pensou alto mas Nicolle teve forças para beliscá-lo em protesto.

- Mais um pouquinho de força, Nicolle - a enfermeira segurou um lençol limpo. - O primeiro está vindo. Estou vendo a cabecinha já - Draco segurou a mão da esposa. Um choro forte e agudo cortou o silêncio do quarto. Draco suava também.

- A menina chegou... - disse a enfermeira segurando o pequeno embrulhinho nas mãos.

Draco sentiu um nó na garganta. Olhar a filha o fez sentir algo completamente novo. Ele olhou a esposa com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. "Eu te amo", Nicolle leu em seu olhar e sorriu. Só teve o tempo de respirar fundo. Sentiu algo estranho.

- Draco... Tem algo errado... - ela olhou apavorada para o marido.

- O que foi que houve? Dr. Cole? - o médico estava compenetrado. Nicolle esticou a mão para Draco e quando ele tocou a esposa deu um pulo para trás. - Nikki... - ele tinha os cabelos arrepiados e tremia dos pés à cabeça. - Você me deu um choque... - doutor Cole riu.

- É normal, Draco. Seu filho é um bruxo. Ela está tendo um efeito colateral de gestar um bruxo - Draco franziu a testa.

- Então a minha filha é... - ele olhou para a menina nos braços da enfermeira.

- Não necessariamente... Mas é possível que sim... - Nicolle deu um último gemido e deu à luz ao menino.

Draco estava atordoado. Muitas informações para processar ao mesmo tempo: quantidades enormes de sangue e líquido, dois filhos, um bruxo e uma trouxa, provavelmente. Decididamente era muito para ele, mas ainda assim se sentia o homem mais feliz e completo de todo o mundo.

Enquanto isso, no interior da Inglaterra, em Ottery St. Catchapolle as famílias Weasley, Granger e Potter estavam reunidas em uma grande festa. Estavam todos n'A Toca comemorando o batizado da pequena Halyssa Granger Weasley.

Harry e Gina haviam realmente batizado a menina e estavam muito felizes por estarem todos reunidos de novo. Até Sirius havia vindo de longe para a festa.

Rony e Hermione estavam orgulhosos da filha. Uma menina de cabelos e olhos castanhos como os da mãe.

Gina também estava radiante, apesar das complicações que tinha tido no parto, segurava feliz o pequeno Owen nos braços. O menino era praticamente uma versão, segundo ela, melhorada, de Harry Potter bebê. Era o bebê mais calmo e tranqüilo que já havia recebido o sobrenome Weasley. Ao contrário da prima, que ostentava o título de "berradora", o qual pertenceu, geração após geração, a cada bebê Weasley produzido.

Molly e Arthur riam até ficarem vermelhos cada vez que a neta abria a boca e começava a chorar desbragadamente. E ninguém podia culpá-los por isso, após criarem sete bebês chorões se sentiam mais do que no direito de se divertirem às custas do filho, que ficava nervoso a cada vez que a pequena Haly chorava. Hermione mantinha a calma e oferecia o seio, ou lhe trocava as fraldas, enquanto Rony ficava tão vermelho quanto o bebê. O mais engraçado era o contraste com Owen, que apenas resmungava quando tinha fome e quase nunca chorava.

- Afinal os meus genes têm que servir para alguma coisa... – brincou Harry com as mãos nos ouvidos, enquanto Rony tentava fazer a filha parar de berrar. – Vocês conseguiram uma "espoletinha" com essa mistura de vocês... – Hermione riu.

- Eu li que bebês que choram muito tendem a ser gênios, líderes ou reis na idade adulta... – Rony sorriu vitorioso para Harry.

- Se ela for inteligente e mandona como você e também se casar com um homem nobre como eu o livro está correto... –  gabou-se. Harry riu e Gina emendou.

- É, Mione. Ela ser inteligente e mandona como você é fácil. O difícil é ela arranjar outro rei dos bobocas como o Ron... – todos riram e Rony parou de rir quando se deu conta do que a irmã disse.

Depois de algum tempo Gina se afastou um pouco da agitação. Gui e Lisa estavam contentes por estarem esperando gêmeos, Fred e Jorge estavam animados com a notícia, esperando que fossem os herdeiros das "Gemialidades". Carlinhos estava animado com uma nova raça de dragões descoberta por ele e contava as novidades da Romênia.

Gina rodeou a casa e se sentou com certa dificuldade em frente ao lago. Harry não demorou a dar pela falta da esposa. Correu os olhos pela festa e logo depois foi procurá-la. Avistou os reflexos ruivos dos cabelos facilmente. Caminhou devagar até ela, levando o pequeno Owen no colo.

- Estávamos procurando pela mamãe... – disse sentando ao seu lado. Gina sorriu. – Não devia caminhar sozinha pelo quintal. Está tudo esburacado pela desgnomização e você tirou os pontos há pouco tempo – repreendeu à esposa, que encostou a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Eu sei, mas eu queria ficar a sós com você, digo, com vocês dois... – colocou o dedo na palma da mão do filho e este apertou com força. Harry beijou o alto da cabeça da esposa.

- É tão simples, não é? – perguntou olhando para o bebê, que agora ressonava calmamente em seus braços.

- O que é tão simples, Harry? - Gina ergueu os olhos para o marido, curiosa.

- Isso. Você, Owen, eu. Nós três. Nossa família... – ele respirou fundo. – É tão simples ser feliz. Eu não entendo como as pessoas podem complicar tanto as coisas – Gina não compreendeu.

- Como assim? – perguntou intrigada.

- Eu acho que as pessoas às vezes não dão valor às coisas simples, Gina... E acabam perdendo as coisas boas da vida, certas oportunidades, ficando irritadas com os maridos – Gina ainda não tinha entendido onde ele queria chegar. Harry ficou por alguns instante desarticulado.

- Harry, você quer me dizer alguma coisa? – ele engoliu em seco.

- Eu não sei... – ela apertou os olhos.

- Tá, eu vou entender isso como um sim. O que é? – ele rolou os olhos para cima.

- Eu não sei se vai se aborrecer comigo, mas eu estava pensando em você e surgiu essa oportunidade... – ela já estava ficando nervosa.

- Harry Potter, quer fazer o favor de parar de enrolar e me dizer o que é – Owen deu um sobressalto no colo do pai e ela abaixou o tom de voz. Harry se virou para ela e olhou demoradamente dentro dos olhos furiosos da esposa.

- Eu consegui uma vaga para você na academia Medi-Bruxa. Você começa dentro de seis meses, terá que fazer alguns testes até lá mas é quase certo de que a vaga é sua – Gina simplesmente perdeu a voz. – Eu não sabia se gostaria que fosse assim tão depressa, porque Owen é pequeno e precisa de você mais do que de mim agora, mas eu tenho os meus contatos e achei que você ia gos... – ela cortou o marido com um beijo nos lábios.

- Você é a coisa mais maravilhosa da minha vida, Harry Potter – disse sorrindo. Owen resmungou. – Vocês dois... – corrigiu e beijou de novo o marido.

Ficaram ali mais algum tempo e fizeram planos para um futuro feliz, enquanto Percy corria do outro lado do lago atrás de Fred e Jorge, que tinham acabado de fazer com que o irmão perdesse as sobrancelhas.


	2. Aprendiz de Feiticeira

Capítulo Dois – Aprendiz de Feiticeira 

Gina acordou cedo aquela manhã. Dentro de poucas horas seria a entrevista com o diretor da Academia. Teria que demonstrar o quanto queria ser uma medi-bruxa e convencê-lo que queria algo que ela mesma não sabia como ainda queria. Quando chegou no quarto do filho Harry já havia trocado e arrumado o filho.

- Só falta alimentá-lo, Gi. Mas isso só você tem o poder – ela riu. Pegou o menino no colo e o amamentou, enquanto Harry arrumava uma bolsa com roupas, fraldas e leite para o filho.

- Tem certeza de que Mione não se importa em tomar conta dele, meu amor? – Harry sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Tenho. Ela ainda está de licença maternidade em Hogwarts e se eu bem a conheço está aproveitando o "tempo livre" para preparar novas aulas e mudar o currículo DE NOVO – enfatizou a última parte e Gina riu. – Por isso acho que vai ser bom que ela se distraia um pouco com as crianças – Gina já ia colocando Owen em seu ombro para arrotar quando Harry pegou o menino.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. Vá se arrumar e tomar o seu café da manhã – ele gostava de ajudar com o filho e sabia o quanto a esposa devia estar nervosa. Gina respirou fundo.

- Eu não sinto fome... – Harry sorriu.

- É, não posso culpá-la. Sempre perdi o apetite antes de um jogo. Mas você vai ganhar essa partida. Então coma alguma coisa. Está amamentando e precisa repor as energias também por outros motivos – ela franziu a testa. – Ou você acha que eu esqueci que acaba hoje o seu resguardo? – ela corou furiosamente.

- Obrigada por me dar mais um motivo de ansiedade, meu amor - Harry riu.

- De noite você poderá me "agradecer" apropriadamente... – disse enquanto ela saía do quarto.

Pouco tempo depois ela estava arrumada com uma saia cinza e blusa branca. Lembrava um pouco os tempos da escola mas não era mais uma garotinha tímida e assustada, mas sim uma mulher feita, embora estivesse tímida e assustada quanto à entrevista.

Ela se despediu de Harry e do bebê e desaparatou. Era a primeira vez que ficava longe do filho e aquela sensação lhe deu um frio na espinha, mas confiava na cunhada. Harry levou o filho até a casa de Rony e Hermione.

Assim que ele tocou a campainha ouviu o choro de Haly. Logo depois ouviu o barulho de alguém subindo as escadas e um barulho de algo caindo. "Rony", pensou. E teve certeza no momento seguinte ao ouvir o amigo praguejar. "Droga de degrau",  ele riu. Hermione repreendeu o marido em seguida.

- Não devia correr e nem xingar, Rony Weasley. Quando a sua filha começar a falar não vai ser nada bonito que ela aprenda modos assim... – encaminhou-se para a porta. – Vou atender. Deve ser Harry e Owen. Traga Haly aqui para baixo – gritou para o marido enquanto abria a porta. - Olá, Harry. Como você está lindo... – completou deixando Harry sem graça. – Owen, eu quis dizer... – Harry deu um sorriso amarelo enquanto a amiga pegava o bebê e beijava as mãozinhas deste.

- Eu e Gina não sabemos como agradecer você, Mione. Estou atrasado para ir para Hogwarts e ela tem a entrevista com o diretor da Academia hoje - Mione sacudiu a cabeça enquanto Rony descia as escadas com Haly. - Ela está linda também, Mione. Nossa como ela cresceu em um mês... – ficou abismado com a afilhada, que ainda chorava. – E pelo visto continua extremamente calma... – riu enquanto dava um beijo na testa da menina. Rony rolou os olhos para cima.

- Nem me fale... – os três adultos riram.

- Estou atrasado mesmo agora – Harry disse olhando para a réplica do relógio Weasley que Rony e Hermione tinham em cima da lareira. – Tenho que ir mesmo. Muito obrigado, Mione. Até mais tarde... – e com isso desaparatou.

- Eu também estou atrasado, Mione... – Rony disse colocando Haly no bercinho. – Até mais tarde, querida... – deu um beijo demorado na esposa e foi o próximo a desaparatar. Ela olhou para a filha chorando e para Owen e riu.

- Owen, você precisa ensinar algumas coisas para a sua prima. Ou deixá-la te ensinar algumas – riu internamente imaginando como Harry e Gina ficariam felizes com um bebê chorão em casa.

Enquanto isso, Gina estava sentada na sala de espera da diretoria da Academia. A secretária parecia a professora Trewlaney, de Adivinhação, com um ar de morcega defumada que dava medo. Gina estalou os dedos das mãos e começou a rodar nervosamente a varinha entre os dedos. Depois de alguns minutos a mulher indicou que ela entrasse.

A sala do diretor era toda decorada em madeira. Havia pinturas de vários medi-bruxos ilustres e mesmo de alguns médicos trouxas conhecidos. Ela se sentou e entregou o seu antigo currículo de Hogwarts nas mãos do diretor, que examinou o papel e deu uma boa olhada em Gina.

- Muito bem, sra. Potter. A senhora está aprovada. É oficialmente a nossa mais nova "aprendiz de feiticeira"... – Gina arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- É... É só isso? – gaguejou. O homem deu uma risada e a imagem séria se desfez. Ele pereceu tão ou mais bonachão que o Papai Noel.

- É claro. A senhora tem um excelente currículo e já cursou seis meses aqui, com notas admiráveis, posso acrescentar. Penso que em breve será uma promissora medi-bruxa – Gina sorriu desconcertada.

- Eu realmente estava apreensiva... – o homem deu mais uma gargalhada calorosa e envolvente.

- Não deixa a senhorita Trewlaney assustá-la. As mulheres todas da família dela têm esse hábito. A irmã dela trabalha com adivinhações, imagine só... – Gina descobriu por que a mulher parecia com a professora e segurou uma risada. – Agora, se me permite, vou indicar um dos nossos professores, para que a senhora possa conhecer melhor as modificações em nosso Campus.

O diretor e ela aguardaram alguns minutos e logo ouviram batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Boa dia. Aliás, boa tarde. Eu sou...

- Colin? – Gina ficou surpresa. – Você dá aulas aqui? – o homem ficou igualmente surpreso.

- Gina? Por Merlin, há quanto tempo! – instintivamente abraçou a amiga. O diretor sorriu.

- Bem, fico feliz que já se conhecem. Doutor Creevey, o senhor pode fazer as honras e mostrar a nossa Academia para a senhora Potter? – ele quase caiu para trás.

- Minha nossa, Gina, você casou mesmo com o Harry? Como ele está? É verdade que ele cortou a cabeça de Você-Sabe-Quem com um machado? – Gina sorriu, sem graça. Afinal, o amigo não tinha mudado em nada.

Os dois saíram e foram dar uma volta pelo Campus. Fizeram um lanche e depois de conversarem um pouco - e de Colin contar que tinha o maior banco de dados de fotografias de feitiços curativos executados de toda o Reino Unido - Gina resolveu ir embora.

- Mas já vai? – ele reclamou.

- Já sim, Colin. Obrigada. Mas tenho marido e filho me esperando em casa – o rapaz ficou ainda mais surpreso.

- Você e Harry têm um filho? Como é que ele se chama? Posso fotografá-lo se quiser... – Gina riu e agradeceu.

- Ele se chama Owen e depois eu marco com você uma sessão de fotos, okay? Agora realmente preciso ir. Está quase anoitecendo e nunca fiquei tanto tempo longe do meu bebê – Colin assentiu e depois de se despedirem Gina aparatou para casa. Sabia o que Harry estava planejando para quando ela chegasse.

Assim que entrou estranhou o apartamento estar totalmente às escuras. Não conseguiu alcançar o interruptor, foi subitamente agarrada por alguém e imprensada contra a parede. Antes que pudesse gritar sentiu os lábios de Harry pressionados violentamente nos seus.

- Senti falta disso... – ela murmurou enquanto ele a segurava no colo. Subiu as escadas com a esposa nos braços e quando já estavam quase no segundo andar ela perguntou. - E Owen? – Harry sorriu maliciosamente.

- Só vamos buscá-lo na hora do jantar. Temos um pouco de tempo ainda... Parece que a Mione por algum motivo sabia o que planejávamos para hoje... – Gina fingiu que não sabia do que o marido estava falando e o beijou de novo, com mais desejo dessa vez.

Depois de um bom tempo os dois respiravam ofegantes, abraçados um ao outro.

- Eu tinha me esquecido de como era gostoso... – ela disse respirando fundo. Harry riu, passando a mão no seu rosto.

- Eu realmente vou ficar decepcionado se você estiver falando a verdade. Pois isso é algo que eu classifico como inesquecível, senhora Potter. Mas se quiser guardar na memória dessa vez podemos repetir a dose... – ela riu e corou.

- Seu convencido. Você me entendeu muito bem... – deitou de bruços sobre o ele e beijou seu peito, descendo depois para a barriga. Harry a segurou pelos ombros e a deteve por um instante.

- Você sabe que está entrando por um caminho sem volta desse jeito, não sabe? – ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Eu gosto de correr riscos... – continuou, arrancando alguns gemidos do marido que pouco tempo depois a puxava de novo para cima de si. Depois de mais alguns minutos os dois riam estatelados na cama.

- Eu acho melhor irmos ou Mione vai acabar passando a noite com os dois bebês lá – Gina disse ofegante. – Não vamos conseguir matar as saudades em uma só noite... – Harry concordou e os dois foram buscar o filho.

Não demoraram muito na casa de Hermione, embora tenham aceitado o convite para jantar. Depois levaram o filho para casa e deram graças a Deus por ele ser calmo o suficiente e passar a note toda dormindo, para que a pudessem passar muito bem acordados.

O telefone tocou alto, fazendo com que Draco desse um pulo da cama. Era a primeira noite em que os gêmeos ainda não tinham acordado para mamar. Com o barulho os dois se puseram a chorar. Nicolle sorriu condescendente, deu um leve beijo na testa do marido e levantou para ver os filhos. Draco retribuiu o carinho, mandando-lhe um beijo no ar. Após xingar mentalmente o energúmeno que tinha acordado toda a família Malfoy no meio da noite finalmente atendeu ao telefone.

- Alô? - disse nitidamente irritado.

- Alô, Sr. Malfoy? - reconheceu um sotaque italiano do outro lado da linha. - É o Paolo - Draco teve vontade de bater o telefone na cara do ex-mordomo.

- O que você quer a esta hora da madrugada? Se for encher a paciência já conseguiu, pode desligar agora e... - Paolo o interrompeu com soluços.

"Era só o que faltava! O patife é mais sensível do que aparenta. Se é que isso é possível", Draco pensou enquanto o outro chorava.

- Calma. Não chore... - o outro continuou exageradamente. Draco estava mais do que impaciente. - Desculpe o mau jeito mas é que você acordou meus filhos e... - o outro continuava a chorar copiosamente. Draco perdeu o resto de brios. - Seja homem uma vez na vida e cale essa boca. O que aconteceu? - berrou.

Nicolle entrava na pontinha dos pés nesse instante e pediu com um gesto que ele baixasse a voz mas já era tarde demais. Novamente os bebês choraram e Paolo respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que Nicolle fazia menção de sair de novo.

- O pai da Srta. Marah acabou de ter um enfarte. Meu irmão que trabalha com eles me pediu para avisar... - Draco sinalizou para que Nikki voltasse.

- Espere. Vou passar o telefone para a Sra. Malfoy - fez questão de corrigir o ex-mordomo.

Enquanto Nicolle falava com Paolo, Draco foi até o quarto dos filhos e trouxe os dois, embalando-os em seu colo. Nicolle chorava, mas de modo controlado.

- E como ele está Paolo? ... E mamãe? ... Qual é o endereço? ... Sim. Eu sei onde fica. Estamos indo para lá agora. Ah! Eu muito obrigada... Até logo, então... - desligou o telefone.

Draco estava curioso.

- Como está seu pai? - perguntou entregando o filho para ela, que o adaptou ao seio esquerdo.

- Ele não sabe informar. Mas mamãe está lá, então isso significa que o hospital pode vir abaixo - respondeu adaptando a filha ao seio direito.

- Bem, nós vamos para lá então. Mas, Nikki, foi impressão minha ou você disse até logo para o nosso ex-funcionário? - perguntou em tom quase casual.

Nicolle franziu a testa.

- Disse sim. Ele vem olhar Nattie e Dylan enquanto nós vamos para o hospital... – o marido levantou da cama e sacudiu a cabeça. Não disse uma só palavra mas ela sabia o quão ele tinha ficado furioso. - Draco, o que você queria que eu fizesse? Nell não pode dar conta dos dois e não podemos levá-los conosco... - ela colocou Nattie no colo do pai, para que a menina arrotasse, enquanto fazia o mesmo com Dylan. Draco se limitou a sacudir a cabeça de novo. - Está bem, diga... - ela sussurrou. - Diga de uma vez o que você quer dizer... - colocou o filho de um lado da cama e protegeu as laterais desta com almofadas e travesseiros. Draco fez o mesmo com a filha. - Diga que você me acha uma mãe horrível e que você preferiria que aquele ET que trabalha para nós tomasse conta dos meninos - ela chorou. Draco a abraçou - E diga que você ficou mais chateado de atender uma ligação do Paolo do que saber que meu pai está morrendo... - a voz soou abafada pelo abraço.

- Isso foi extremamente injusto, Nikki. Realmente não me agrada este idiota olhando as crianças mas o que podemos fazer? - ela fungou algumas vezes. - E eu não acho que seja uma péssima mãe, okay? E Nell é feia, mas, hey, ela não pediu para nascer assim, pediu? - ele a fez rir.

Os dois ouviram o interfone tocar.

- Ele veio rapidinho... Será que a borboletinha veio voando? - Draco imitou, fazendo Nicolle abafar uma risada. – A parte divertida é saber que a Nell vai ficar andando invisível pela casa e com sorte a libélula do bosque aí vai pensar que temos um poteirgeist em casa e não volta nunca mais... – ela não se agüentou e riu.

- Draco... - deu um tapinha nele. - Você é cruel, sabia? - ele riu.

- Eu sei. Mas já estamos casados e com filhos. Tarde demais para a devolução... - segurou-a forte pela cintura e roubou-lhe um beijo. Ela quase perdeu o ar. - Quando esse maldito resguardo vai acabar? - perguntou com os lábios colados nos dela, que riu.

- Logo... Agora deixa eu abrir a porta, okay? Se vista enquanto isso... - ela saiu porta afora e Draco se arrumou.

Depois de algum tempo - e inúmeras recomendações de Draco como "tente não tocar nos meus filhos, ou mesmo olhar muito para eles" - os dois saíram para o hospital.


	3. Outro Tipo de Mágica

Capítulo Três – Outro Tipo de Mágica 

Assim que Draco e Nicolle chegaram ao hospital pediram informações. Uma das atendentes explicou onde ficava a Unidade Coronariana e os dois se encaminharam para lá.

- Mamãe... - Nicolle abraçou a mãe e chorou. Esta estava calmíssima. - Como ele está?

- O idiota do seu pai? Ah! Está ótimo. Eu digo para ele: "querido, não coma bacon, não faça isso com as suas veias..." mas ele escuta? Não. O palerma não escuta. E agora está lá, sendo espetado e cavucado... - Draco fez uma expressão de dor solidária.

- Mas ele está mal, mamãe?

- Ele? Mal? Nicolle, alguma vez você já viu o seu pai cortar as unhas? - Nicolle franziu a testa.

- Não...

- Ele sente dor até para isso. Então creio que ele esteja ótimo. Acho mais fácil que ele esteja é com uma baita indigestão. Ele se excedeu na ceia hoje. Comeu até carne de porco... Eu disse: "meu bem, do jeito que você come é uma ofensa aos porcos. É canibalismo isso" - Draco segurou uma risada. - Pode rir, meu filho. É engraçado mesmo... - Alícia cutucou o genro. - Como estão aquelas gracinhas? Eu mal posso esperar para estragá-los com mimos - emendou, apertando Draco em um dos seus famosos abraços sufocantes.

O médico abriu a porta da Unidade Coronariana e deu um sorriso amarelo para os três.

- Ele não teve um enfarte. Está com gazes. Comeu muito perto da hora de dormir. Mas é recomendável que faça exercícios, dieta... Nós vamos aproveitar a internação para fazer um check up completo...

Alícia sorriu. Nicolle suspirou aliviada, segurando forte a mão de Draco.

- Bem, já que estamos aqui, podemos ir até a lanchonete, não é mesmo? Enquanto viram seu pai do avesso lá dentro... - o médico sorriu mas indicou que Alícia estava sendo esperada pelo marido.

Nicolle acenou para a mãe e o médico avisou que só poderia entrar um de cada vez. Draco abriu a boca mas Nicolle respondeu antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa.

- É o jeito dela ficar nervosa. Aposto qualquer coisa com você que ela vai voltar com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de lá de dentro... - Draco sorriu.

- Hum... Qualquer coisa mesmo?

- Draco, você é triste. Um caso totalmente perdido...

- E você simplesmente adora isso... - segurou a mão da esposa e a puxou para perto de si, enquanto esperavam o elevador chegar. - Nós vamos descer sem a sua mãe? - perguntou quando a porta se abriu.

- Eu acho que sim... - ela perdeu a fala ao ver que o elevador não estava vazio. - Eu já desço, Draco... Vo-vou chamar a minha mãe... - a voz saiu trêmula e ele estranhou quando ela soltou sua mão e permitiu que a porta do elevador se fechasse.

Draco trocou um olhar com o homem ao seu lado. A expressão deste era parecida com a de quem vê um fantasma. O homem trocou alguns olhares com Draco, olhando-o de cima a baixo algumas vezes, até que este se irritou.

- O que foi? Está querendo comprar alguma roupa para mim? - o homem ficou lívido.

- Não é isso...

- Então por que está me medindo com os olhos? É alfaiate ou costureiro por acaso? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? Tenho algo nos dentes? - bombardeou o homem com todos os desaforos que podia. Estava sendo divertido descontar a raiva que tinha sentido de Paolo naquele trouxa estranho.

O homem tremeu mas olhou fixamente para Draco.

- Meu senhor, é que... - a luz do elevador deu duas piscadas estranhas e depois de alguns minutos em que pareceu que o artefato trouxa estava se decidindo se despencava ou parava, este acabou tomando a segunda opção.

- Agora mais essa... Trancado aqui com um panaca... - Draco bufou.

- Hey... - o homem pareceu se irritar com o comentário.

Draco o ignorou solenemente. Tentou olhar no painel se havia algo que pudesse ajudá-los a sair.

- Quem é o panaca agora? - perguntou para Draco, que bufou.

- Escute aqui, amigo, eu realmente não estou em um bom dia. Então faça um favor ao seu nariz e não me irrite mais, okay? Já me basta os seus olhares "nada estranhos" - debochou; o homem apertou os olhos.

- Você conhece aquela mulher ruiva?

Draco perdeu todo o interesse que tinha o painel no momento em que o homem mencionou Nicolle. Agora o homem tinha entrado em território REALMENTE perigoso.

- Se eu conheço a MINHA mulher? Sim, eu conheço... - respondeu em tom debochado.

- Então deve saber que ela é estéril - o homem disse em um tom vitorioso. Tinha a vaga idéia de que quando mencionasse aquilo estaria triunfando sobre Draco.

Ledo engano, Draco apenas abriu um sorriso.

- Richard. Eu realmente queria conhecer você...

O homem só teve tempo de piscar. No segundo seguinte estava colado contra a parede do elevador, suspenso um palmo do chão.

- Veja só que sorte a minha. Estou conhecendo você em um dia e circunstâncias muito especiais. Estou particularmente mais irritado do que já sou e em parte a culpa e sua - o homem grunhiu qualquer coisa, tentando livrar-se. - Silêncio, eu estou desabafando aqui, percebeu? - Draco deu dois cascudos na cabeça do outro. - Bem, meu sogro parece estar sendo virado do avesso nesse momento a mãe dos meus filhos, que por sinal estão sendo cuidados por um arremedo de ser humano, está lá em cima apavorada por ter visto a sua cara feia... Tsc, tsc, tsc... - sacudiu cabeça negativamente. - Você não sabe como a sua falta de desenvoltura me aborrece - o homem não conseguia emitir qualquer som, estava quase roxo. - Não que eu possa reclamar. Veja bem. Eu realmente queria conhecer você. O idiota mais patético - "e aqui você ganha até do Potter, acredite", acrescentou mentalmente - que já pus os olhos em cima. E olha que eu convivi sete anos com lufa-lufas e grifinórios... Até me casei com uma... - mantinha o homem seguro ainda. - Mas você é o maior monte de excremento que já vi... Estou impressionado... É sério. Poderiam moer você e adubar todo o deserto do Saara. Seria uma grande idéia... - ele liberou o homem, que caiu no chão, arfando.

- Filhos? - o homem perguntou com dificuldade, esfregando o pescoço.

- É, filhos. A sua ex não é estéril, seu idiota. Você é que não teve capacidade de engravidá-la - mentiu propositadamente.

- Impossível. Eu tenho outros filhos do meu segundo casamento - Draco riu.

- Já lhe ocorreu que eles não sejam seus? Duas palavras para você: adultério acontece. Ah! Mas você sabe bem disso... Mas chega de falar de você. Já o conheço o suficiente. Vamos aproveitar o tempo aqui... - Richard tomou fôlego e avançou com vontade para Draco, que se esquivou agilmente e deixou que o outro desse de cara na parede oposta. - O que é isso? - ele riu. - É só? - perguntou vendo o outro limpar o sangue dos supercílios. - Bem, valentão. Minha vez... - arregaçou a manga cuidadosamente e deu um soco certeiro no queixo de Richard. - Sua vez... - debochou.

Nicolle, que ainda estava esperando a mãe, ficou apavorada quando viu o elevador parar entre o sétimo e oitavo andar. Imaginou que a identidade do homem já não fosse um mistério para Draco e lembrou o que ele tinha dito sobre quando encontrasse Richard pela frente: "Se eu encontrar um dia com esse imbecil terei prazer em lhe lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável...". Suspirou nervosa. A mãe vinha saindo da UTI, os olhos marejados, exatamente como Nicolle havia previsto.

- Mãe! - Nicolle a segurou pela mão. - Vem comigo...

- O que foi, Nikkita? - fungou enquanto a filha a rebocava escada abaixo. - Seu pai quer vê-la. Acredita que ele me pediu chocolate? - disse enquanto desciam os degraus do vigésimo andar.

- Mãe, lembra quando a senhora me disse que eu devia partilhar meus segredos com Draco? - ela ofegava enquanto falava, Alícia tinha a mão no peito.

- Sim, sim. Lembro. Não corra tanto. Eu também comi carne de porco. Não quero dar o gostinho de ocupar o leito ao lado do seu pai...

Nicolle ignorou o comentário. Estavam no décimo oitavo andar.

- Draco também tem os seus segredos, mamãe... Ele não é um homem comum... - Alícia empacou no meio da escada, detendo a filha.

- Tudo bem, se você vai me dizer que ele é um mafioso ou coisa assim eu não quero nem saber. Eu vi nos filmes o que essa gente faz com as sogras... - Nicolle olhou aborrecida para a mãe.

- É claro que ele não é nada disso... - puxou a mãe até o décimo sétimo andar.

- Ele não é gay ou hermafrodita... Meu Deus, vocês tem um casamento aberto? - Nicolle bufou.

- É claro que não, mamãe... - ela encostou a mãe na parede entre o décimo sexto andar e o décimo quinto, olhou em volta e cochichou em seu ouvido. - Draco é um bruxo - Alícia riu.

- Como David Copperfield ou o Mister M? - Nicolle bateu na própria testa.

- Mamãe, esses dois são mágicos, ilusionistas... É um outro tipo de mágica... Da onde a senhora tirou isso?

- Bem, mágicos, bruxos, palhaços... Tudo isso tem no circo, não é mesmo? Eu não estou muito interada desses assuntos. Você sabe, detesto internet... A questão é: seu marido é uma aberração. Tudo bem, eu posso aceitar isso...

- Não, mãe. Draco não é uma aberração... Ou é, sei lá. Nunca parei para pensar no que isso o transforma...

- O que é então, Nikkita?

- O fato é que nesse exato momento ele está absolutamente furioso. E preso num elevador... - a mãe a interrompeu.

- É claustrofóbico ele? Porque a sua tia Elza é e você sabe como ela fica quando...

- Com o Richard - Nikki emendou e Alícia arregalou os olhos.

- Tudo bem. Depois eu tento entender por que você deixou o mais simples de entender pro final. Por enquanto corra...

As duas desembestaram escada abaixo.

- Ele é violento?

- Qual deles?

- Richard.

- Não. Acho que não - Alícia deu uma gargalhada.

- Deus tenha piedade de sua alma então... 

- Mamãe!

As duas estavam chegando ao décimo andar e já podiam ouvir algumas batidas na parede do elevador.

- Eu tenho inveja do seu marido, filha - Alícia parou um pouco entre o décimo e nono andar, tomando fôlego.

- Por que ele é um bruxo? - sussurrou a última palavra.

- Não, Nikkita. Eu gostaria de alguns momentos a sós com o Richard dentro de um elevador. Isso me faria ter uma velhice bem mais feliz... - as duas prosseguiram.

Assim que chegaram no oitavo andar puderam ouvir claramente a voz de Draco.

- Sua vez...

Alícia fez uma expressão orgulhosa.

- Puxa, Nikkita. Que "gentleman". Até para brigar este é educado. Tá aí algo que não se vê todo dia... "Sua vez. Pode me socar..." - Nicolle ignorou o comentário ácido da mãe e se agachou na porta do elevador.

As duas ouviram um grito de dor e depois a risada debochada de Draco.

- Eu diria que o seu ex não aproveitou a chance, Nikkita... - Alícia riu.

- Cala a boca, mamãe. Já chega... Me ajude aqui. Aperte o botão que eu vou tentar abrir o elevador... Draco? - ela bateu algumas vezes na porta. - Você está bem, meu amor? - ele poderia ter uma crise de risos mas respondeu carinhosamente.

- Estou bem, querida. Eu e Richard estamos nos conhecendo, não é Richard? - o outro cambaleou um pouco e caiu sentado. - Ele não está em condições de responder, querida, mas manda um alô...

Nicolle puxou as duas bandas da porta enquanto a mãe mantinha o botão apertado. Afastou um pouco e pôde ver o rosto de Draco. Parecia extremamente calmo agora.

- Olá, meu bem... - disse sorridente, ela suspirou.

- Aperte a emergência. Para que o elevador não ande... - ele se dirigiu ao painel mas parou. Enfiou a mão no casaco mas ela o repreendeu. - Draco, não...

- Tem certeza? Eu poderia apenas...

- Não - ela foi contundente. Colocou o sapato calçando a porta e se esgueirou para dentro do elevador. - Pronto - apertou o botão e a porta se escancarou. - Agora é só sairmos daqui - disse desanimada - e esperarmos um processo por agressão. Pois Richard vai com certeza tentar colocá-lo na cadeia... - Draco analisou a situação.

- Vai nada... - apontou a varinha para o homem. - Obliviate! Você teve uma crise de pânico quando o elevador parou e se bateu nas paredes... - cochichou no ouvido do homem. - Pronto, Nikki. Tudo resolvido... - ele deu impulso e subiu no andar, puxando a esposa também.

- Draco, você apagou a memória dele?

- Não, Nikki. Ele vai se lembrar muito bem desse encontro. Apenas não vai saber a verdadeira origem das pancadas - riu. - E essa é a melhor parte... - entrelaçou a mão à da esposa enquanto se encaminhavam para a lanchonete.

- Hey! Talvez ele fique claustrofóbico - Alícia acrescentou e os três riram.


	4. Sobre Sangue e Sangue

Capítulo Quatro – Sobre Sangue e "Sangue" 

Draco chegou feliz do trabalho, havia comprado uma surpresa para os filhos. Nicolle já sabia da idéia do marido. Os dois haviam discutido, brigado e, por fim, depois de uma boa dose de "charme apelativo" - como Draco gostava de dizer - ela acabou cedendo. Ele entrou com o embrulho nas mãos e o colocou em cima da mesa de centro. Então gritou para os filhos.

- Nattie, Dyll, papai trouxe algo para vocês...

Depois de esperar alguns momentos e escutar o barulho vindo do quarto dos dois, Draco observou satisfeito ambos entrarem derrapando na sala, Nicolle vinha logo atrás.

- Vocês deixaram uma bagunça lá no quarto e... - ela se deparou com o marido.

Nicolle olhou o pacote, ligeiramente grande. Será que ele tinha sido louco o suficiente para comprar algum bicho mágico ou encantado?, pensou ela, já prevendo o que estaria debaixo do papel.

- E então? Não vão abrir o presente, meus pestinhas?

Nattie abriu um enorme sorriso para o pai, correu até ele e lhe abraçou as pernas enquanto Dylan se ocupava de rasgar parte do embrulho.

- "Bigada", papai - a menina disse, indo ajudar o irmão.

Nicolle foi até os filhos e terminou de descobrir a enorme gaiola. Lá dentro duas pequenas corujinhas dormiam encolhidas.

- Oh, Draco! Que coisa mais fofa - Nicolle adorou o presente quase mais do que a filha, que sorria de orelha a orelha. - Ainda bem que são apenas corujas. Eu fiquei com medo que trouxesse um cachorro, uma lontra, um urso... - ele riu com o canto dos lábios, puxou a esposa para perto e lhe deu um beijo doce.

- Nikki, eu não daria nada maior que meus filhos. Eles precisam ser donos do bicho, não o contrário... E precisam alimentá-los, não serem o alimento deles... - Nicolle deu uma gargalhada e apontou o filho com o queixo.

- Olha como ele está compenetrado. Ainda não disse uma só palavra. E Nattie está tão eufórica que é bem capaz que molhe a cama esta noite...

Draco segurou a mão da esposa e se dirigiu aos filhos.

- Bem, cada um é dono de uma dessas corujinhas - abaixou-se para ficar na altura deles. - Vocês devem cuidar delas e fazer carinho. Elas serão suas amigas... - continuou apontando para as duas pequenas bolinhas, uma branca e a outra marrom, encolhidas no fundo da gaiola.

- Eu "quélo" a "banca", papai - Nattie disse apontando para a menor delas, Draco sorriu.

- Muito bem, minha coelhinha. Essa será a sua e Dylan fica com a marrom, como Boss, a coruja do papai - o garoto olhou para o pai, que havia erguido Nattie do chão e feito um barulho com a boca na barriga da filha, o que fez com que a menina desse uma série de gritinhos e risadinha estridentes.

- Draco, não agite tanto os dois... Assim quem não dorme depois somos nós... - Nikki reclamou, colocando a menina no chão. - Agora vamos dormir... - Nicolle chamou. - Hora de colocar o pijama e de ouvir uma bela estória...

Os dois pareceram não ouvir, empacados na frente da gaiola. Draco piscou para os filhos.

- Tudo bem... Papai vai tomar um banho e depois coloca vocês na cama. Podem ficar e brincar com as corujinhas enquanto isso... - Nicolle ia reclamar mas antes que o fizesse ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Eu mencionei que é a "mamãe" que vai me dar o banho? - ela corou.

- As crianças...

- Elas vão ficar bem. Vão passar horas olhando para essas bichinhas aí... Vamos. Eu também quero olhar você um pouco hoje... - ela riu.

- Só olhar?

- Bem, olhar não tira pedaço, tira? - perguntou maliciosamente.

- Infelizmente não... - respondeu em tom quase perverso.

- Ouch... - ele disse, puxando-a pelo corredor e beijando-a assim que entraram no quarto.

Os dois entraram no banheiro e ligaram o chuveiro. Draco desabotoou o vestido da esposa devagar, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Nicolle riu quando ele desceu o caminho dos botões com a mão e fez cócegas em sua cintura.

Ela retirou rapidamente as roupas do marido. Sabia muito bem agora, depois de ter dois filhos, o quanto cada minuto era precioso e não convinha desperdiçar. Os dois entraram debaixo da água quente e começaram a se beijar cada vez mais intensamente. O calor e o vapor eram tantos que o banheiro estava completamente esfumaçado e o espelho da pia totalmente embaçado.

Nicolle parou um pouco antes que Draco chegasse a um ponto em que ela não seria capaz de fazer isso. Afastou o rosto do dele e lembrou de algo.

- Draco, o barulho...

Ele já estava com pouco sangue no cérebro e não entendeu a colocação da esposa.

- Podemos fazer em silêncio... Ninguém vai nos ouvir... - suplicou.

- A questão é essa, meu amor. Eles não nos ouvem e nós não os ouvimos...

Draco respirou fundo. Colou a testa no ombro da esposa e abriu um pouco da água fria, deixando esta escorrer por sua nuca. Aquilo parecer fazer com que ele voltasse a ter alguma linha de raciocínio.

- Nell. Ela avisa se algo acontecer, ela avisa. Por Merlin, aquela ET tem que servir para isso... Nikki... - segurou a esposa pelos quadris e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Só uma vez... Só um pouco... Não vai acontecer nada... - começou de novo a beijá-la, escolhendo pontos específicos dessa vez. As mãos deslizavam por seu corpo.

- Você está jogando sujo... - ela disse num gemido.

Draco sorriu enquanto a erguia pela cintura.

- Eu sei, eu faço isso... E você gosta... - ela se deixou levar por ele por alguns minutos.

Nicolle já estava começando a adorar a idéia do marido ter trazido uma surpresa para os filhos quando algo aconteceu. Os dois ouviram claramente o grito agudo de Nell. Depois a elfa doméstica começou a bater na porta do banheiro.

- Sra. Malfoy, Sr. Malfoy, por Merlin... - ela chorava.

Os dois pararam na mesma hora o que estavam fazendo. Draco bateu com a cabeça no queixo de Nicolle ao se levantar. Ambos deram um grito de dor. Vestiram os roupões imaculadamente brancos e abriram a porta de supetão, quase derrubando Nell. Quando chegaram ao quarto já podiam ouvir claramente o choro de Nattie. Draco aparatou na sala, passando a frente da esposa, que chegou lá depois dele.

Quando Nicolle chegou o marido segurava Nattie no colo. Ele se virou para a esposa. O roupão estava coberto de sangue.

- Minha filhinha... - ela gritou desesperada e correu até os dois.

Draco ainda estava examinando a menina para ver de onde vinha o sangue quando Nicolle a arrancou desesperadamente de seu colo. Nattie chorava sem parar e gritava. A mãe olhou o rosto, pescoço, pernas, barriga. Nada, nenhum arranhão. Foi checar os bracinhos e viu que a menina mantinha as duas mãos fechadas e unidas. De dentro destas um sangue mais vivo escorria. Abriu as mãos da filha com cuidado, imaginando que estivesse com algum corte. Mas quando ela viu do que se tratava ficou chocada. Dentro das mãos jazia a pequena coruja branca. Esmagada. As tripas haviam saído e a menina chorava compulsivamente.

- Tudo bem, meu amor... - Nicolle tentou consolar a menina. - Tudo bem... - disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, encarando Draco, que se abaixou ao lado das duas.

- Está tudo bem, princesinha. Isso acontece... - ele tomou a coruja morta das mãos dela.

- Faz ela "vu", papai – Nattie disse chorosa, Draco sorriu tristemente.

- Eu não posso, querida... - lamentou-se sinceramente.

- Faz mágica, papai - pediu apontando a corujinha morta.

Draco se voltou para a filha e afagou-lhe a cabeça.

- Certas mágicas o papai não pode fazer, meu amor. A sua corujinha está no céu agora... - simplificou.

Nikki ainda chorava e tremia de nervoso, agarrada à filha.

- Ela foi para o céu, papai? Dylan mandou ela para o céu? - os dois olharam o filho, que embora tivesse uma das mãos suja de sangue observava calmamente a sua coruja, agora completamente acordada e com os olhos esbugalhados, colada contra o fundo da gaiola, bem longe do alcance do garoto.

Nicolle levou Nattie para o banho e ficou com a filha no quarto até que a menina dormisse. Draco por sua vez ficou na sala, queria conversar com Dylan. Tinha achado estranho o que tinha acontecido.

- E então filhinho? - perguntou colocando o menino sentado em seu colo. - Você gostou das corujinhas que papai trouxe? - Dylan sacudiu a cabeça timidamente. - Mas o que aconteceu então, pequeno? - ele deu de ombros.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Draco recostou no sofá e o menino aconchegou a cabeça em seu peito, olhando fixamente dentro de seus olhos, como se pudesse adivinhar o que Draco estava pensando. Ele afagou a cabeça do filho e sorriu. Depois de algum tempo Nicolle aparecia na sala.

- Nattie está dormindo. Depois você pode enfeitiçar o abajur para que ele acenda se ela acordar? - Draco assentiu.

Ela deu um olhar na direção do filho, tentando ver se o menino estava bem.

- Ele está acordado. Vem aqui, "mamãe", sentar conosco - Draco disse esticando a mão para a esposa.

Nicolle sentou ao lado dos dois e passou uma fralda de pano embebida em loção para bebês nas pequenas mãozinhas de Dylan, limpando o sangue que havia secado ali. Ela trocou um olhar preocupado com Draco, que indicou que não deviam falar mais nada. Não naquele momento. Dylan olhou Nicolle e passou subitamente os braços em volta da cintura da mãe.

- Mamãe, desculpa? - ele disse chorando.

Nicolle segurou o rostinho molhado de lágrimas entre as mãos e beijou a testa do menino.

- Meu bebezinho, está tudo bem... - abraçou-o com força e olhou séria para Draco. Não estava nada bem.

Depois de colocar o menino na cama e enfeitiçar o abajur Draco voltou para o quarto. Nicolle estava sentada na cama. Tinha os braços cruzados e uma postura nada amistosa.

- Bem... - ele disse desanimado. - Esse seu rostinho contraído significa que está fora de cogitação terminarmos o que começamos mais cedo - Nicolle rolou os olhos. - Tudo bem. Não está mais aqui quem falou. Não me culpe por tentar. Com certeza seria mais divertido do que a sua opção e...

- Draco - ela o cortou indignada. - É o seu filho. Por favor, tente levar algo a sério... - bufou.

- Eu não posso levar a sério um acidente como esse. Isso acontece. É natural e...

- Você viu o quanto ele demorou pra chorar?

- Nikki, o menino é ótimo, okay? - ele tentou argumentar.

- Draco, ninguém ama essas crianças mais do que eu. Eles são meus filhos. Eu sou a mãe deles. MÃE deles - enfatizou. - Então não me diga o quanto eles são maravilhosos. Você sabe o quanto eu os quis...

Draco sentou ao seu lado, na beira da cama.

- Eu sei disso, Nikki. Eu sei. Me desculpe... - ela olhou séria para o marido.

- Draco, há algo que você não quer me contar, não há? - ele baixou os olhos.

- Não - disse com a voz incerta. - Não, por Merlin, não - respondeu irritado, levantando-se bruscamente.

Draco caminhou até a sacada e debruçou nesta. Nicolle acompanhou o marido com o olhar. Sabia que ele estava mentindo. Respirou fundo e foi até ele, que estava por trás das cortinas. O rosto estava iluminado apenas pela penumbra da noite e das fracas luzes da iluminação das ruas de Londres. Mesmo assim percebeu que ele tinha os olhos cheios de água.

- Draco... - ela levou a mão ao seu rosto, mas ele deteve o movimento, segurando a mão da esposa e beijando-lhe a palma.

- Não diz nada, Nikki. Por favor. Só me abraça... - segurou a esposa entre os braços por alguns instantes.

Depois de algum tempo, como se tivesse recuperado as forças, ele ergueu o queixo dela e disse calmamente.

- Eu vou te contar tudo...


	5. Filho de Peixe

Capítulo Cinco – Filho de Peixe... 

Os dois sentaram no chão do quarto. Nicolle se encostou à lateral da cama e o marido se apoiou na parede, ficando um de frente para o outro. Ela esperou que ele se sentisse confortável o suficiente para falar.

- Nikki, a questão é... Dylan é um bruxo... - Nicolle ergueu a duas sobrancelhas.

- Draco, isso eu já sei. Desde que ele nasceu. E depois, quando as coisas sumiam ou explodiam inexplicavelmente aqui em casa, quando ele tinha cólicas ou muita fome... - Draco sorriu, lembrando-se.

- Eu sei que você sabe, mas tem algo mais que você não sabe. Algo que eu só percebi hoje... - disse com a voz arrastada. - Eu só percebi porque ele me olhou nos olhos de uma forma...

- Draco, pare de me torturar. O que Dylan tem de errado? - perguntou ansiosa.

- Eu ainda não sei o que ele tem de errado - a mulher ensaiou protestar mas ele emendou. - Mas ele me olha exatamente como o meu pai me olhava - Nicolle ficou muda; engoliu em seco. - Ele tem o mesmo olhar frio e vazio, Nikki... Você entende como é isso para mim? Amar tanto uma pessoa que te olha exatamente como a pessoa que você mais odeia no mundo? - Nicolle respirou fundo, devagar, mas ele ainda não tinha terminado. - Nikki, eu tenho medo. Medo de que não consigamos criá-lo direito. Medo de falharmos... Droga! Eu tenho medo de que a maldição do meu sangue, que corre nas veias dele, o transforme em algo que não poderíamos mais reconhecer como nosso. Como fruto do nosso amor...

Nicolle se ajoelhou e abraçou o marido, recostando a cabeça dele em seu ombro. Ele chorou como um menino assustado.

- Draco, isso não vai acontecer. Nós não vamos deixar. Nós vamos ajudá-lo a ficar bem e...

- Nicolle, você não me entendeu. Você sabe o quanto o meu pai se esforçou para eu ser o que ele era? Para eu me transformar no monstro que ele teria orgulho em chamar de filho? E mesmo assim eu não consegui. Eu puxei à minha mãe, e isso foi inevitável. Se ele tivesse conseguido eu não estaria com você. Eu seria uma droga de um assassino maldito...

- Mas você não é, Draco. Você é um homem bom. Você tem os seus defeitos mas, que droga, todo mundo tem... E Dylan...

- Dylan pode ser o que o meu pai sempre sonhou, Nikki. Dylan pode ser, de verdade, na sua mais pura forma... - ele parou por alguns instantes. - Um Malfoy - completou num sussurro. - Um maldito Malfoy...

Nicolle caiu sentada. Tinha entendido o que o marido queria dizer.

- Draco, o que nós podemos fazer?

- Nada, Nikki. Nada. Esperar talvez... - ele passou nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos. - Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer algo assim mas eu gostaria que os meus dois filhos fossem trouxas...

- Mamãe? - a vozinha aguda de Dylan cortou o silêncio que havia se abatido repentinamente sobre o casal Malfoy.

Draco voltou os olhos em direção à porta, Nicolle fez o mesmo.

- Nattie está "cholando"... De novo... - o menino continuou inexpressivamente, voltando-se para o corredor, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Os pais se entreolharam.

- Será que ele ouviu alguma coisa, Draco? - Nicolle perguntou aflita.

Ele deu um muxoxo e sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, mas sabia que o filho tinha ouvido perfeitamente tudo o que tinha dito. Nicolle se apoiou nos joelhos e fez menção de levantar mas Draco gesticulou para ela.

- Deixa que eu vou, meu amor - disse calmamente. - Pode se deitar. Eu já volto... - emendou, beijando o alto da cabeça da esposa.

Quando chegou ao quarto dos filhos Nattie estava chorando baixinho, abraçada a uma boneca de pano velha e surrada que a avó havia lhe dado quando nascera.

- Ainda chorando, coelhinha? – perguntou, sentando-se na beirada da cama da filha.

- Está escuro... Tenho medo... - ela reclamou baixinho.

Draco esticou a mão para acender o abajur, que supostamente já deveria estar aceso, mas estava estranhamente quebrado ao meio.

- Tudo bem, minha princesinha - reparou o abajur com um movimento de varinha, fazendo com que o quarto ficasse mais claro. - Melhor assim? - a menina soltou um pouco a boneca e, sentando na cama, abraçou o pai.

- Papai, fica aqui comigo? - perguntou dengosa.

Draco sorriu. Olhou os olhinhos azuis assustados da filha, miniaturas dos olhos de Nicolle, como costumava dizer. Então se voltou para a cama do filho e viu com o canto do olho que este estava bem acordado.

- Muito bem, meus pequenos - pensou um pouco. - Vamos fazer melhor. Vamos dormir em família essa noite... - a menina sorriu, abraçando o pai ainda mais. - Pegue a Emily, Nattie - ele indicou a boneca velha -, ela também pode ir.

Nattalie deu alguns pulinhos alegres na cama enquanto Draco abria os braços e a segurava.

- Vamos, campeão? - Draco se voltou para o filho, que se deixou segurar também.

Assim que Draco entrou no quarto com os filhos, um em cada braço, foi recebido com muita surpresa por Nicolle, que discretamente se cobriu com um robe.

- Mudança de planos, Nikki. Temos convidados muito especiais esta noite – disse, colocando as duas crianças deitadas na cama. - Vamos dividir a nossa cama com esses pequenos intrusos hoje - completou, fazendo cócegas na barriga dos dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Mamãe, mamãe - os dois se livraram de Draco e correram para se esconder debaixo das cobertas, junto da mãe.

Depois de alguns minutos brincando com os pais os dois estavam deitados tranqüilos entre Draco e Nicolle, que sorriam. Estavam um de frente para o outro, faziam carinho nos filhos, beijando as mãozinhas delicadas e afagando os cabelos destes. Pararam então, dando-se conta de que os dois já dormiam profundamente. Olharam-se e depois correram os olhos pelos dois corpinhos miúdos, perdidos entre eles na imensidão da cama king size, voltando de novo a se olhar no momento seguinte.

- Amo vocês três... - os dois balbuciaram ao mesmo tempo.

Riram. Passaram os braços por cima dos filhos, com cuidado para não acordá-los e entrelaçaram as mãos. Draco deu um sorrisinho com o canto dos lábios.

- O que foi? - Nicolle sussurrou.

- Deixamos duas pessoas se meterem entre nós... - ela riu em meio a um bocejo.

Logo toda a família Malfoy dormia tranqüilamente.

Assim que amanheceu Hermione abriu os olhos e não conseguiu dormir mais. Mexeu-se diversas vezes na cama. Rony finalmente percebeu algo estranho e acordou.

- O que foi, querida? – ela respirou fundo e começou a chorar. Rony se sentou na cama.

- Eu não sei, Ron. É uma sensação estranha. Como se algo ruim estivesse para acontecer com a Haly... – ele a abraçou forte.

- Mione, nada vai acontecer com ela. Ela está bem. Vai adorar a pré-escola, ela é exatamente como você e vai se dar muito bem com as outras crianças... – ele prosseguiu fazendo carinho nos cabelos da esposa. Mione não conseguiu parar de chorar.

- Eu não sei o que é, Rony. Mas é alguma coisa muito séria que está para acontecer. Eu posso sentir... –  ele a afastou e olhou dentro dos seus olhos.

- Nada vai acontecer com ela. Com nenhuma de vocês duas. Eu não vou deixar. Ouviu? – Mione fungou.

- Promete? – ele sorriu.

- É claro que eu prometo. Eu não sou o homem da casa? – ela riu.

- É sim, mas quem troca os fusíveis e conserta o encanamento sou eu... – ele corou.

- É porque no porão tem aranhas e você sabe o quanto eu as detesto... – Hermione passou a mão pelo rosto contrariado e ofendido do marido.

- Mas eu não posso negar mesmo assim que você sabe como ser o homem da casa... – disse enquanto puxava o rosto dele para perto do dela e lhe dava um beijo apaixonado.

- Bem, eu vou te mostrar do que um homem é capaz, e que é bem melhor do que consertar o encanamento... – sussurrou enquanto deitava por cima da esposa.

Depois de algum tempo os dois sorriam satisfeitos abraçados na cama. Os raios de sol já iluminavam o quarto e logo seria a hora dos dois levantarem e irem para o trabalho. Seria também o primeiro dia de aula de Haly na pré-escola.

- Isso me lembra a nossa primeira vez... – Mione disse enquanto passava a mão na barriga do marido. Ele parou a mão dela e beijou as pontas dos seus dedos.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Não é pelo desempenho, acredite... – ela debochou. Rony ficou vermelho e mordeu os dedos dela.

- Que bom ouvir isso assim! – ela riu.

- Ora, meu querido. Vamos convir que houve uma melhora notável. De ambas partes... – Rony pareceu mais conformado.

- E o que te lembrou a nossa primeira vez? – ela virou para ele e olhou séria.

- Eu também estava chorando antes, lembra? – Rony fechou os olhos e se lembrou exatamente do dia.

Mione, Harry e ele estavam sentados na sala comunal. Os três estavam discutindo a partida de Harry para a Irlanda e tentando convencê-lo a não terminar o namoro com Gina daquela forma tão irracional.

"Mione, eu já decidi. Eu não poderia viver sabendo que a Gina poderia ser usada por Voldemort a qualquer momento. Eu a quero fora disso. Eu preciso dela fora disso. Eu simplesmente não suportaria. Já me basta vocês dois correrem tantos riscos...", Mione sacudiu a cabeça indignada.

"Você não sabe o que está fazendo. Vai se arrepender o resto da vida por isso, Harry. Ela é o amor da sua vida. Essas coisas não se esquecem assim. Eu lembro muito bem de como vocês mudaram. Só podem ser felizes juntos, Harry", ponderou. Harry deu um soco na mesa.

"Eu não posso ser feliz agora. Muito menos fazê-la feliz agora, Mione. Ninguém pode ser feliz com a corda no pescoço. Vocês têm que me entender. Eu quero tirar ela disso. Quero deixá-la em segurança. Droga, eu vou passar seis meses na Irlanda. Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer enquanto eu estiver fora. Ela vai se tornar um alvo fácil e eu não vou estar aqui para protegê-la...", Rony ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

"Mas nós vamos estar, Harry. Mas que diabos, ela é a minha irmã. Você acha que eu não posso protegê-la?", Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não, Ron. Sinto muito, mas no que diz respeito a Voldemort você não pode fazer nada. É responsabilidade minha. Eu queria poder deixar vocês fora disso também, já os envolvi demais...", Rony e Mione bufaram.

"Você é um idiota Harry. Um idiota burro e cabeça dura. Está jogando a sua felicidade fora e vai magoar profundamente a Gina. Você não imagina o quanto ela ama você...", Harry abaixou a cabeça e os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ele impediu que essas caíssem. Estava decidido.

"Eu não posso. Não espero que me entendam ou me apóiem..."

""timo, porque não vamos apoiar", Rony retrucou, cruzando os braços, na esperança que o amigo mudasse de idéia. "Você vai destruir a minha irmã, Harry. E você sabe que nunca vai conseguir se livrar disso...", Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu pretendo voltar, e quando... – deu uma pausa. – Se eu acabar com Voldemort eu espero que ela possa me perdoar e tudo ficará bem de novo...", Rony riu de nervoso.

"Harry, você talvez não tenha oportunidade de pedir perdão, se eu bem conheço a minha irmã. Quando você voltar poderá ser tarde demais. Ela não vai esperar por você depois de você arrebentar o coração dela em pedaços...", Harry respirou fundo.

"Eu sei disso. Mas eu vou correr esse risco. Eu preciso..." Rony deu um muxoxo.

"Depois os Weasley é que são teimosos. Não conte comigo quando quebrar a cara e precisar de ajuda para desfazer essa grande burrada...", Rony acrescentou. Mione olhou dentro dos olhos do amigo.

"Você sabe o que vai fazer, não é?", Harry assentiu.

"Ela está na beira do lago me esperando...", Mione sentiu os olhos se encherem d'água.

"Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas com ela, Harry?"

"Porque eu a amo demais para perdê-la para Voldemort, Hermione. Eu não suportaria. Você não entende, mesmo?", Mione se ofendeu.

"Entendo sim, Harry. Entendo que nunca chegou a dizer essa frase para ela, que eu sei. Ou você pensa que ela nunca me disse isso? Entendo que daria a minha vida por qualquer um de vocês três se fosse preciso. Entendo tanto que preferiria morrer a ter que ver qualquer um de vocês machucado como você vai machucar a Gina. Eu preferia morrer a ter que destruir o Rony dessa forma. Isso é amor, Harry. O que você sente é egoísta demais para ser amor, é medo. Um dia você vai me dar razão...", ela virou as costas e subiu correndo as escadas dos dormitórios.

Harry tomou fôlego. Rony o encarou por alguns instantes mas não disse nada até que esse saísse da sala comunal. Sabia, por mais que não concordasse com o que o amigo faria, que seria muito difícil para ele e o que menos precisava agora era de que Rony lhe dissesse que concordava com Mione em gênero, número e grau.

Assim que Harry partiu foi atrás de Hermione. Ela estava em seu quarto. Como monitora-chefe, ela tinha direito a um dormitório individual. Rony não precisou bater para entrar. Sabia a senha que abria a porta.

"Você está bem, Mione?", Hermione chorava debruçada na janela.

"Olha lá ela, tadinha. Não sabe o que a espera", apontou para Gina, parada em frente ao lago. Rony a abraçou por trás. Os dois observaram Harry se aproximar da garota e os viram se beijar fervorosamente.

"Talvez ele desista agora. Eu desistiria...", Rony disse calmamente. Mione se virou para ele.

"Espero que sim. Não devíamos olhar os dois desse jeito...", e se afastou da janela. Rony a segurou pela mão.

"Você falou sério lá embaixo? Sabe, sobre me amar daquela forma?", Hermione sorriu.

"Falei sim, Ron. Eu não quero perder você nunca. Nunca...", ela abraçou o namorado com força. Sem pensarem, colaram os lábios e começaram a se beijar devagar, até que o beijo se tornou intenso e apaixonado.

Rony a trouxe mais para perto de si e sentiu o coração dela se acelerar como nunca.

"Mione...", ele sussurrou. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela o cortou.

"Tenho certeza, Ron. Eu quero você sim. Desse jeito, para sempre..."

Então os dois se entregaram pela primeira vez ao amor. Depois de alguns minutos ouviram uma porta bater com força.

"Gina...", Hermione constatou tristemente. Logo depois outro barulho surdo.

"Harry...", Rony também pôde perceber. "Nós devemos ir até eles?", perguntou, fazendo carinho na cabeça de Hermione, que estava deitada no seu peito. Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

"Não agora. Acho que devem querer ficar um tempo sozinhos...", depois de alguns instantes os dois adormeceram ali, abraçados, e desde então dormiram todas as noites daquele jeito.

Rony abriu os olhos e sorriu. Lembrando de como tinha ficado feliz naquele dia e de como tinha sido difícil estar feliz sabendo como o melhor amigo e a irmã estavam infelizes e desolados.

- Me fez bem lembrar disso. É engraçado lembrar disso tudo depois que sabemos que tudo deu certo. E quem diria que a Gina o perdoaria e que estaria agora quase se formando como medi-bruxa? – Hermione sorriu.

- É verdade... – espreguiçou e virou o rosto para dar mais um beijo no marido, mas os dois foram interrompidos pela vozinha aguda de Haly.

- Mamãe, papai, quero mamar – os dois se entreolharam e riram. Mais um dia estava começando na casa deles.


	6. Perdidos e Achados

Capítulo Seis – Perdidos e Achados 

- Nell, feche bem as janelas. Pode chover... - Nicolle recomendou enquanto observava o céu carregado de nuvens cinzentas.

- As crianças estão bem agasalhadas? - Draco, que estava na sala, esperando, gritou para a esposa, no quarto dos filhos.

- Veja você mesmo... - respondeu ela trazendo os dois pela mão.

Nattie usava um pesado casaco cor de rosa, meia-calças grossas brancas e uma saia de lã vermelha. Parecia um pequeno sorvete de morango. Já Dyll estava parecendo a perfeita miniatura do pai, à exceção de um cachecol estranhamente estampado, que a avó havia lhe dado e que a mãe o fazia usar, já que estava falando estranho, por causa de uma dor de garganta.

Os dois tinham pouco mais de seis anos mas Dylan já havia passado a irmã em vários centímetros. Parecia que a cada dia estava maior. Era difícil agora que acreditassem que os dois eram gêmeos realmente.

Draco sorriu. O filho não parecia muito satisfeito com as roupas, o cachecol pinicava e se sentia um boneco de neve mal arrumado. Fora isso todos estavam animados. Escolheriam uma árvore de Natal mágica no Beco Diagonal e depois tomar um belo sorvete quente, a maior novidade da sorveteria Florean Fortescue naquele inverno.

Nell, que estava também agasalhada, com protetores de ouvido tão grandes que parecia que a enorme cabeça era uma antena parabólica prestes a transmitir, cambaleou rapidamente até a família Malfoy. Draco olhou pesaroso para as narinas da elfa, que escorriam.

- Nikki, ela vai também? - perguntou tentando não parecer repugnado pela cena, mas pela crueldade de fazer a criada morrer de pneumonia dupla.

- Vai, meu amor. Nattie e Dyll adoram brincar com ela e, depois, podemos ver se há alguma poção para curá-la dessa gripe, pobrezinha – respondeu, agachando e assoando o nariz de Nell com um lenço.

"Por Merlin, agora temos três filhos. Pelo menos essa não parece conosco", pensou Draco, divertido, enquanto reunia todos em volta de uma lata enferrujada, a chave de portal que levaria a mulher e os filhos para o Beco Diagonal.

Depois de ver os três sumirem, sinalizou para Nell e os dois aparataram no mesmo instante, ao lado de Nicolle e das crianças.

- Muito bem... - ele conferiu se estavam todos bem, Nell fungava de novo e entregou seu lenço disfarçadamente para a elfa, evitando que a esposa repetisse a cena embaraçosa de antes. - Vamos escolher a nossa árvore? - as crianças responderam sim em coro.

Os cinco seguiram pelas ruelas do Beco Diagonal. Estava vazio pois o frio havia desanimado grande parte dos bruxos e bruxas que normalmente preenchiam o lugar andando de um lado para o outro e falando alto.

Em pouco tempo entravam na "Tocos e Troncos - Árvores em Geral". Depois de ficarem na dúvida entre dois pinheiros diferentes, acabaram por escolher um tradicional pinheiro natalino de dois metros de altura, encantado para permanecer verde e viçoso até o dia seis de janeiro, quando desaparecia sozinho, após terem sido retirados os enfeites.

Animados, foram até a "Paraíso das Bugigangas" e encheram um cesto com todos os enfeites que as crianças fizeram caber neste. Por fim, escolheram uma estrela de cinco pontas, brilhante como nada que tinham visto antes. Era pintada com pó de via-láctea, como dizia a vendedora, mas Draco sabia que era mentira, era na verdade uma tinta fosforescente que um bruxo da Transilvânia havia descoberto acidentalmente enquanto preparava uma tinta antivampiros. Tinha lido isso n'O Profeta Diário. Mesmo assim não desmentiu. Era um prazer ver os filhos sorrindo daquele jeito inocente. Principalmente Dylan, que não era muito de sorrir.

- E quem vai querer um sorvete agora? - Draco perguntou após pagar a conta e acrescentar alguns galeões a mais para que a entrega fosse feita corretamente e não errassem propositadamente, como todos os anos costumavam fazer com vários bruxos.

- Draco, está frio... Eles não podem tomar sorvete, e Nell... Bem, Nell está doente. A pobrezinha então não deveria nem passar na porta da Florean - Nicolle disse com o tom que uma mãe devia ter. Draco riu.

- É sorvete quente, Nikki. E, depois, vamos aproveitar e comprar uma poção antigripe para Nell, ou podemos levá-la ao veterinário e... - Nicolle deu um cutucão nas costelas de Draco. - Ai, mulher! Quer me matar, é? É o veterinário-bruxo, que cuida de criaturas mágicas... - Nicolle franziu a testa, procurando analisar se o que o marido dizia era a verdade. - Estou falando sério. Juro pelos nossos filhos... - ela se sentiu culpada por ter duvidado, mas em se tratando de Draco todo cuidado era pouco.

- Tudo bem. Podemos então comprar a poção de Nell, tomar o sorvete e ir para casa depois - Nicolle disse fazendo menção de limpar o nariz fungante de Nell mas essa usou o lenço que Draco havia lhe dado.

Eles se encaminharam para à "Animais Mágicos" e compraram uma poção antigripe para Nell, que tomou imediatamente e ficou fumegando pelas orelhas. Parecia que os protetores de ouvido estavam em chamas, pela quantidade absurda de fumaça que a pobrezinha eliminava. Mesmo sendo a cena mais patética que já tinha visto Draco ficou feliz, ao ver que Nattie e Dyll se distraíam ao ver Nell prender a respiração e fazer com que a fumaça saísse em círculos pelos ouvidos. Foi um alívio ter parado de eliminar os filetes de ranho pelo nariz desproporcionalmente grande.

Assim, com tudo resolvido, tomaram o caminho da sorveteria. Nell ia saltitando alegremente, as duas crianças de mãos dadas com ela, rindo dos anéis de fumaça e dos soluços engraçados que a elfa emitia para diverti-los.

Então, por alguns momentos, Draco percebeu que o olhar de Nicolle se desviou dos filhos para a vitrine de uma joalheria. Ele parou.

- Hey, crianças? - Nell parou, voltou os grandes olhos para o patrão. Os gêmeos fizeram o mesmo. - Papai vai ter que resolver uma coisa. Vocês podem seguir com a mamãe até a sorveteria? - Nicolle estranhou. - O presente das crianças... - ele disfarçou e a esposa sorriu.

- Tudo bem, meu amor... Vamos queridinhos. Está frio aqui no meio da rua... - eles se separaram.

Draco entrou sorrateiramente na joalheria depois de ver a esposa sumir na esquina. Escolheu cuidadosamente um par de brincos de safiras no exato tom dos olhos da esposa e comprou um par parecido, em tamanho menor e delicado, para a filha. Depois escolheu um fino cordão de ouro branco com um pequeno relicário para fotos, daria ao filho.

Enquanto isso, Nicolle se distraía com as crianças, a caminho da sorveteria.

- Mamãe, olha aquela vitrine... - Nattie se desprendeu da mão de Nell e correu até o vidro, encostando neste e apontando uma boneca que andava sozinha.

Nell riu também, mas Dyll não estava interessado naquilo. Emburrou o rosto e, soltando-se também da mão da elfa, correu despercebido para longe.

- Mamãe, eu quero que o Papai Noel me dê uma dessas... - ela apontou.

Nicolle sorriu, fazendo uma nota mental de avisar a Draco do pedido da filha.

- Tudo bem, docinho. E você, Dyll, vai pedir o que para o Papai Noel? - perguntou mesmo sabendo que o filho nunca havia acreditado em tal tolice, mas este não respondeu. - Dyll? - ela chamou. - Dylan? Nell, onde ele está? - a elfa deu de ombros. Nicolle virou para os dois lados da rua apavorada. - DYLAN? - gritou a plenos pulmões. Começou a chorar. Nattie também estava chorando.

Enquanto se desesperava, uma pequena multidão se acumulou em volta dela. A dona da loja de brinquedos, que conhecia bem Nicolle e as crianças Malfoy, levou Nattie e Nell para dentro da loja, permitindo que Nicolle fosse procurar o filho. A aglomeração continuou. Não era muito incomum que crianças se perdessem, mas o fato de Nicolle ser uma trouxa e estar gritando e chorando feito louca atraía mais atenção do que uma manada de elefantes.

Draco virou a esquina e viu a multidão na porta da loja. Avistou o brilho dos cabelos ruivos da mulher e correu. Sentiu que havia algo errado.

Enquanto isso, Dylan ia sozinho para a sorveteria. Mas havia pego um atalho. Pela Travessa do Tranco.

Draco abriu passagem de modo nada gentil por entre as pessoas.

- Saiam da frente, malditos idiotas. Deixem-me passar... - chegou até Nicolle, que se jogou nos braços dele chorando.

- Draco... Eu perdi... O nosso filho. O nosso bebê... - soluçou.

Draco respirou fundo. Sentiu o estômago doer mas manteve a pose de autoconfiança.

- Nikki, nós vamos achá-lo, okay? Fique calma. Ele não pode estar longe daqui - tentou tranqüilizá-la enquanto olhava para os lados. Nicolle fungou.

- Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar. E se alguém roubar ele? E se ele se meter em encrencas? Está frio, Draco... - justificou.

Ele a abraçou forte, mas de repente se sentiu pior que antes. Era como se o ar estivesse mais pesado, carregado. Nesse instante começou a nevar. Uma neve escura e feia, uma neve que ele só havia visto uma vez na vida.

- Eu sei onde ele está... - disse rapidamente. Nicolle fez menção de ir com ele mas a deteve. - Não. Fique aqui, querida. Nattie... - ele apontou a filha com a cabeça. 

A menina estava atracada com uma das bonecas que andavam e choramingava no colo ossudo de Nell. Nicolle assentiu. Draco empurrou alguns transeuntes e quando estava fora do campo de visão da esposa desatou a correr.

"Ele não pode fazer isso. Eu não vou me perdoar nunca se isso acontecer. Se ele fizer isso eu vou matá-lo. Eu juro...", pensava enquanto corria pelas ruas sujas e estreitas da Travessa do Tranco. Conseguiu rapidamente alcançar a porta da primeira loja que visitou na Travessa. Poderia se lembrar como se acabasse de entrar na loja. Tinha seis anos e o pai o tinha levado para um passeio. Supôs que seria para comprar seu presente de Natal mas estava enganado. Lúcio o havia levado para uma loja estranha, onde havia comprado um filhote de elfo doméstico chamado Dobby. Draco quase ficou feliz, imaginando se poderia brincar com o bicho, mas Lúcio o arrastou pelas orelhas e obrigou Draco a chutá-lo. Ele se lembrava exatamente da expressão desapontada no rosto do pai quando ele ficou com medo, mas Lúcio o forçou e, quando ele finalmente fez o que o pai queria, este explodiu em gargalhadas, fazendo com que caísse uma neve escura do céu. Draco não podia imaginar o que estava acontecendo.

Rodou a maçaneta, atravessou a loja e ouviu os gritinhos de Dylan no pátio interno. Sacou a varinha, disposto a matar quem quer que fosse, e abriu a porta dos fundos. Não poderia ficar mais chocado com o que viu.

Dylan gargalhava sozinho, olhando para o céu e brincando com os flocos de neve escura que caíam. Draco estava perplexo.

- Olha papai. Olha o que eu fiz... - apontava para a neve escura se acumulando no chão.

- Estou orgulhoso, filho - Draco ouviu uma voz familiar sair das sombras. Dylan riu ainda mais. Lúcio desencostou do muro e sequer dirigiu o olhar a Draco. - Finalmente um verdadeiro Malfoy... - ele se aproximou do neto mas Draco foi mais rápido e se colocou entre o pai e o filho.

Nunca havia sentido tanto ódio em toda a sua vida. Podia sentir as artérias pulsando nas têmporas e franziu tanto a testa que sentia como se o nariz fosse sangrar a qualquer instante.

- O que você o fez fazer? Responda rápido, antes que eu acabe com você - perguntou entre dentes. Lúcio sorriu.

- Isso é entre mim e meu neto - respondeu cinicamente. - Eu não sabia que você e aquela mulher imunda poderiam produzir algo assim tão puro... - sussurrou.

Draco crispou o punho e segurou Lúcio pela gola das vestes. Dylan havia parado de rir e a neve começava a diminuir a intensidade.

- Eu não vou repetir, seu desgraçado. O que você fez o MEU filho fazer? - apontou a varinha para o coração do pai. - Eu ainda me lembro do que me ensinou... - ameaçou.

O pai se desvencilhou dele e olhou por cima do ombro de Draco, para Dylan, que estava segurando na barra das vestes do pai.

- Eu não fiz nada, Draco. E é isso que me deixa mais orgulhoso. Eu não PRECISEI fazer nada para que ele mostrasse o que é - sibilou no ouvido de Draco. - Ele fez tudo sozinho. Sem precisar que o obrigasse, ele fez por puro instinto. ele é puro. É um Malfoy... - Draco empurrou Lúcio, que caiu sentado no chão.

- Não. Maldito seja. Está mentindo... Ele não faria... - olhou o filho e lembrou da coruja que havia matado de forma supostamente acidental. - Ele não faria... NÃO FARIA... - gritou, mais para convencer a si mesmo do que ao pai.

Lúcio sorriu. Draco segurou o filho no colo.

- Nunca mais se aproxime dele, entendeu? Ou eu acabo com você... - disse olhando dentro dos olhos do pai.

Lúcio se levantou, sacudindo os flocos de neve escura das vestes.

- Sangue, Draco - disse de forma calma. - Tudo se trata de sangue, e você sabe disso. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele falará mais alto. Você vai ver... - Draco apertou o filho entre os braços, como se aquilo pudesse protegê-lo.

- Não se aproxime dele. Estou avisando... - virou-se de costas.

- Ele é meu neto, Draco. Meu sangue, minha carne... Ele vai te mostrar isso...

Draco sentiu a respiração travar mas continuou o seu caminho. Tentou ignorar o que tinha acontecido mas sabia que aquelas palavras o assombrariam para sempre.


	7. O Despertar do Poder

Capítulo Sete – O Despertar do Poder 

Gina já estava acostumada com a rotina do hospital, mas estar em St. Mungus era exaustivo. Muitos dos pacientes ela conhecia. Eram amigos e familiares de amigos, enlouquecidos pela guerra. Ela fazia questão de tratar pessoalmente esses mas era difícil não ser reconhecida pelos mesmos. Especialmente Simas, que tinha acabado da mesma forma que os pais de Neville.

Todo dia administrava os remédios ao amigo mas ele não parecia melhorar do quadro demencial. Já havia tentado diversas poções mas parecia que o trabalho feito por Lúcio Malfoy tinha sido perfeito. O rapaz não se lembrava de nada, nem mesmo de Parvati, que mesmo assim continuava visitando o namorado, na esperança que melhorasse um dia.

Estava terminando de se preparar para o almoço quando teve uma surpresa. Harry estava batendo no vidro da enfermaria, do lado dele Owen sorria e acenava para a mãe.

- Meus amores – ela disse sorrindo e deixou a porta da enfermaria entreaberta. Harry olhou pelo vidro e reconheceu Simas, com o olhar perdido no teto, sentiu um embrulho no estômago.

- Eu queria tanto que ele não tivesse tentado ajudar Neville a vingar os pais. Acabar da mesma forma. Catatônico... – lamentou e Gina suspirou.

- É triste mesmo... – ela se virou para os dois, tentando amenizar o clima. – Vocês já almoçaram? – os dois sorriram.

- Viemos aqui almoçar com você, mamãe. Sabemos o quanto fica sozinha no seu turno, embora o tio Colin lhe faça companhia – Harry fez uma cara feia. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que Colin gostava de dar em cima de Gina e quando não era isso era inconveniente o suficiente para ficar perguntando detalhes da vida de Harry e do filho deles. Gina não ligava mas sabia que o marido tinha ciúmes, embora infundados, e mudou de assunto...

- Que ótimo. Bem, eu vou ali tirar essas vestes e vamos para o refeitório. Vocês me esperam aqui? – os dois acenaram mas Harry viu de longe que Colin tinha entrado atrás de Gina na sala do medi-bruxos, pediu licença ao filho e foi atrás da mulher. 

Owen ficou sentado em frente ao quarto de Simas. Depois de algum tempo o menino se levantou e tentou ver o que tinha dentro da enfermaria mas não tinha altura o suficiente para enxergar, então, depois de olhar para os dois lados e se certificar de que não havia ninguém por perto, entrou no quarto.

Viu Simas deitado em cima da cama, os olhos fixos no teto e achou estranho. Rodeou a cama e viu que o braço do homem se encontrava para fora desta, caído. Olhou em volta e pensou que não haveria mal algum em arrumar o braço do homem, embora estivesse assustado. Então, com cuidado, tocou na mão gelada. Ergueu o braço e quando estava quase terminando de ajeitá-lo debaixo das cobertas Simas piscou.

Owen olhou para o rosto do homem, esperando que ele piscasse de novo, mas isso não aconteceu. O menino engoliu em seco. Agora estava mesmo apavorado. "Não devia ter feito isso. Mamãe e papai não vão gostar", pensou enquanto terminava de ajeitar o braço. Antes que pudesse parar de tremer e saísse, o homem agarrou seu braço. Ele abafou um grito e puxou a mão, correndo de volta ao corredor.

- Onde estou? Alguém pode me dizer? – Simas gritou.

Gina, Harry e Colin foram para o corredor. Owen estava sentado, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e apontou para o quarto, onde as enfermeiras tentavam controlar Simas, que estava de pé e furioso.

- Eu quero saber onde estou. Onde está Parvati? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – ele parecia absolutamente normal agora.

Gina e Harry se entreolharam e entraram no quarto. Depois de um bom tempo tudo estava explicado, exceto o que tinha feito com que Simas acordasse. Parvati estava felicíssima e os dois se foram com a promessa de que voltariam para exames.

Owen continuou em silêncio, mesmo durante o almoço. Até que Harry e Gina perceberam que algo estranho estava acontecendo com o filho.

- Owen, o que houve querido? Nem tocou na sua segunda sobremesa? – Gina perguntou preocupada. Harry trocou um olhar com o filho mas este não disse nada. Como ele explicaria que, não sabia como, mas tinha certeza de que algum poder dele tinha feito o amigo dos pais despertar do transe?

Nicolle terminou de digitar o último parágrafo da continuação de seu livro. Sorriu, ajeitando a capa por sobre a pilha de folhas impressas, "Sombras do Passado", reviu mentalmente a estória.

"Até que está sendo interessante escrever uma série de livros", pensou enquanto colocava o romance já acabado em uma pasta. Visitaria seu editor no final da tarde mas ainda tinha algum tempo antes dos filhos chegarem da escola, então resolveu buscá-los.

Tomou um rápido banho e se arrumou. Separou as chaves do carro e avisou a Nell que buscaria os dois na pré-escola, talvez almoçaria na cidade, daria um passeio e voltariam de noite, após entregar o livro ao editor. A elfa ficou satisfeita; seria difícil passar a enorme quantidade de roupas com os gêmeos correndo em sua volta, como costumavam fazer.

Nicolle se despediu e saiu, evitando o intenso trânsito da hora do almoço. Chegou a escola bem antes da hora da saída. Sentou-se em uma praça que ficava de frente para o pátio e observou as crianças curtirem os minutos finais de brincadeira.

Foi fácil reconhecer os filhos, muito loiros, correndo atrás de uma bola de futebol, junto com diversas outras crianças. Ela sorriu ao ver a filha completamente desajeitada, tentar alcançar a bola e tropeçar no pé de um menino de cabelos e olhos escuros, caindo sentada. O menino deu uma gargalhada. Dylan parou de correr no mesmo instante, voltando a atenção para a irmã.

Nicolle se levantou no banco e prestou atenção na cena. Dylan se aproximou do outro menino, disse alguma coisa em seu ouvido e este saiu chorando do campo. Depois estendeu a mão para Nattalie, que sacudiu a areia do vestido, voltando a jogar bola, diferentemente do irmão, que pareceu seguir para o outro lado do pátio, completamente sozinho.

Ela apertou os olhos na direção do menino e viu uma figura estranha, parada de encontro à grade. Caminhou até a beira da rua mas o sinal estava fechado. Dyll estava muito próximo do estranho. Nicolle sentiu um aperto no peito.

Dylan encostou na grade, olhou para os dois lados e sumiu junto com o homem. Nicolle não pensou duas vezes, esticou o braço e atravessou.

- Sua louca! - um motorista de caminhão gritou. - Quer morrer? - ela ignorou e continuou a correr, até chegar ao outro lado da rua.

Acompanhou a grade do pátio até o exato ponto em que Dylan estava.

- Dyll? - ela chamou nervosa. - DYLAN? - gritou desesperada.

Desde o incidente no Beco Diagonal Nicolle tinha pesadelos em que alguém roubava o menino dela e de Draco.

- Mãe? - o menino saiu de trás de uma árvore com a expressão assustada.

- Dylan... - ela abaixou junto à grade e entrelaçou a mão na mãozinha do filho. - Você sumiu, filho. Me assustou...

O menino olhou para trás com uma expressão desconcertada, depois se voltou para a mãe.

- Eu estava apenas brincando, mamãe - disse sem emoção na voz. Nicolle reconheceu uma entonação falsa na voz mas preferiu não o confrontar antes de contar o que tinha acontecido a Draco.

- Tudo bem, vá chamar Nattie. Eu vou levar vocês para casa hoje... - com isso, dirigiu-se para a porta da escola.

O menino deu alguns passos para trás mas antes de ir falar com a irmã voltou para trás da árvore.

- Quem é a menina, filho? - Lúcio perguntou apertando os olhos. Dylan engoliu em seco.

- É... É... Uma colega que damos carona... – justificou; Lúcio riu com vontade.

- Eu vi você estendendo a mão pra ela, garoto. Não adianta mentir. Não para mim. Eu posso reconhecer o tom da falsidade muito fácil... É sua irmã, não é? - saiu de trás da árvore, sendo seguido pelo neto.

Localizou os cabelos loiros de Nattalie, correndo ainda atrás da bola. As bochechas vermelhas pela correria, os olhos azuis vivos e atentos.

- Ela é uma Malfoy. Ainda que trouxa... - disse com desprezo. - Que vergonha... - Dylan se sentiu confuso pelo comentário do avô. Então a menina avistou o irmão.

- Dyll! - ela veio correndo até ele, parando no instante que avistou o homem.

- O que é, Nattie? - ele perguntou um tanto quanto impaciente.

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que o avô o encontrava todos os dias antes da saída da escola mas nunca havia mencionado a irmã. E não sabia bem ao certo o porquê. Também não havia contado aos pais. Gostava de ter algo só seu, estava cansado de sempre tudo ser feito em dupla, já que era gêmeo de Nattalie.

- Está na hora da saída... - a menina respondeu receosa. Dylan sacudiu a cabeça.

- Vamos então... - Nattie tentou tomar a mão do irmão mas ele a colocou no bolso do casaco.

Por um instante, sentiu-se envergonhado da presença dela. Lúcio sorriu vendo o garoto se afastar.

- Não devia falar com estranhos... – ela o repreendeu. - Papai já disse mais de mil vezes que...

- Cale a boca, Nattalie - ele respondeu ríspido. - Papai não sabe de nada. E é bom você não contar nada a ele. Você não vai querer que eu fique de castigo, vai? - a menina ficou sentida pelo tom que o irmão usou mas sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, Dyll, eu não quero que seja castigado... - respondeu tristemente. - Eu só...

- "timo então. Afinal, era só um mendigo pedindo o resto da minha merenda... Isso não é grande coisa, certo? - Nattalie se sentiu incomodada.

- Mas não parecia... - ele olhou sério para a irmã.

- Você só me cria problemas mesmo... - disse irritado. Ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas mas não chorou.

Os dois entraram em silêncio no carro. De longe, Lúcio ainda sorria enquanto observava o neto. O silêncio continuou até a chegada no shopping. Nicolle achou estranho.

- O que vocês têm? Estão tão quietinhos... Aprontaram alguma coisa, foi? - Nattalie abriu a boca mas Dylan a fuzilou com o olhar e respondeu.

- Não foi nada, mamãe. Nattie está triste por que caiu durante o jogo... - novamente o tom falso; era a segunda vez naquele dia.

- Bem, mesmo assim vocês querem ou não comer pizza? - Nicolle olhou pelo retrovisor enquanto terminava de guardar o papel do estacionamento na bolsa. Os dois pareciam tristes e desanimados. Ela parou por alguns minutos, por fim deu um sorriso. - Bem, vamos fazer o seguinte. Vamos fazer uma surpresa para o papai no banco? - Nattie pareceu melhorar de ânimo.

- De verdade? Podemos almoçar com ele e tudo? - ela perguntou com a voz animada. Dyll não pareceu muito feliz.

- De verdade. A gente vai agora mesmo - consultou o relógio. – O papai deve estar acabando o seu horário agora e tem duas horas de almoço. Podemos ir até lá e fazer uma surpresa. Que tal? - Nattalie deu vivas e sorriu. Dylan esboçou um tênue sorriso de contentamento.

Nicolle deu novamente a partida no carro e vinte minutos depois entrava no banco de mãos dadas com os dois filhos.

- Boa tarde senhora Malfoy - Jonas, o segurança, disse abrindo a porta para ela. - Olá crianças...

Nattie sorriu. Adorava visitar o pai no trabalho. Dyll não respondeu. Os três atravessaram o saguão e foram até o hall dos elevadores, para irem até a diretoria, onde ficava o escritório de Draco.

O elevador se abriu e antes que pudessem entrar Nattalie já estava pendurada no pescoço do pai, que descia naquele instante para o almoço.

- Ufa! Coelhinha, você está comendo o quê? Chumbo? Está pesada... - disse ele saindo do elevador e se afastando para o lado, para que as pessoas circulassem livremente pelo hall.

- Olá meu amor - Nicolle disse mais como um pedido de socorro do que como cumprimento, enquanto lançava um olhar na direção do filho.

- E aí, garotão? Como é que vai? E o time? - perguntou para o filho, que até então parecia apático. O menino deu de ombros. - O que houve? - Draco perguntou apenas movendo os lábios. Nikki indicou que explicaria depois.

Então os quatro saíram porta afora, atravessaram a rua e entraram no restaurante que Draco costumava almoçar todos os dias.

Depois de almoçarem bem se despediram. Nicolle ainda tinha que ir ao seu editor e já estava ficando tarde para um passeio no shopping. Draco beijou os filhos e abraçou a esposa, que passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço com força.

- Volte mais cedo hoje... - ela sussurrou antes de tocar os lábios entreabertos do marido com os seus.

Normalmente aquilo significava que as crianças estavam exaustas e dormiriam cedo, ou mesmo que estavam na casa de algum amigo da escola e teriam algum tempo para ficarem sozinhos. Mas naquele dia soou mais desesperado do que saudade.

- Pode deixar... – respondeu e passou o resto do expediente preocupado.


	8. Nova Geração

Capítulo Oito – Nova Geração 

Draco entrou em casa ansioso. Sabia que a esposa tinha algo importante para conversar e mesmo tendo conseguido sair uma hora antes do trabalho o congestionamento havia feito com que perdesse bastante tempo. "Maldito meio de vida trouxa", pensou enquanto colocava o sobretudo no armário atrás da porta de entrada.

- Até que enfim... - Nicolle suspirou.

Estava sentada há mais de duas horas no sofá, esperando por ele. Draco tinha uma expressão desanimada no rosto.

- Eu não pude aparatar. Não consegui me livrar do mala sem alça do Burns, ele vive me pedindo carona... - respondeu deixando-se cair ao lado dela.

Nicolle respirou fundo algumas vezes. Draco franziu a testa, tentando decifrar o que poderia estar errado.

- Está tudo bem com você? Está doente? Por Merlin, você quer outro filho? - Nicolle poderia rir do marido se o problema fosse com ela, mas não era.

- São as crianças... - ela começou desanimada.

Draco olhava fixamente para os olhos dela. Novamente silêncio. Ele deu um sorriso.

- Tudo bem. Adivinhação nunca foi o meu forte mas vamos ver se posso arriscar um palpite: alguma coisa aconteceu com as crianças hoje... Hum - colocou as duas mãos nas têmporas. - Na escola... Estou vendo claramente aqui... Acertei? - perguntou em tom divertido, tentando descontrair Nicolle.

- Quase... - Nicolle segurou o queixo dele carinhosamente. - E é sério. Não brinque. Por mais irresistível que você fique quando faz isso. O assunto é sério...

Draco puxou Nicolle para mais perto e a envolveu em um abraço.

- O que foi, Nikki? Me conte o que aconteceu.

- Eu hoje fui buscar as crianças na escola e Nattie e Dyll estavam jogando futebol...

- Esporte de idiotas. Doze homens correndo atrás de uma bola? Soa patético para mim... - Draco interrompeu. - Mas não podemos impedi-los de jogar.

- Onze homens, Draco. O que veste preto é o juiz. Mas não se trata disso - ela explicou. - Foi algo que aconteceu depois disso...

- Continue então - gesticulou ansioso, incentivando-a a prosseguir.

- Bem, Nattie foi derrubada por um garoto e...

- Ô pequeno cretino. Se eu pego esse moleque ele... - Nicolle apenas olhou para o marido e este voltou a escutar atentamente.

- Então, pouco depois de Dyll ajudar a irmã, se aproximou do menino e ele saiu chorando do campo - Draco sorriu mas Nicolle fingiu não notar. - Foi aí que ele ficou estranho. Havia alguém do lado de fora da grade do pátio e Dylan se aproximou do estranho. Eu tentei impedi-lo mas quase fui atropelada na tentativa de atravessar a rua, e ele tinha sumido - Draco ficou sério.

- E depois? - ele perguntou curioso.

- Bem, eu o chamei, é claro. E ele saiu de trás de uma árvore. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Foi bem estranho... - ela tinha acabado de contar mas ainda parecia querer dizer alguma coisa.

- E o que você quer me perguntar, Nikki? - desta vez Draco adivinhou perfeitamente.

- Eu quero saber se é possível que o nosso filho esteja fazendo mágica - Draco riu e passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto da esposa.

- Não dessa forma. Ele não poderia aparatar ainda. E nem fazer algo tão elaborado com a idade que tem. Ele teria que ser um bruxo adulto e... - Draco parou por alguns instantes. Depois prosseguiu, tentando manter a expressão despreocupada de antes. - Ele deve estar começando a querer ficar mais sozinho, Nikki. Não deve ser fácil ser gêmeo e ser tratado o tempo todo como se fosse parte de uma dupla ou algo assim... - Nicolle assentiu. - Talvez devamos levar as crianças para passeios diferentes, separados. Isso poderia ajudar.

- Bem, é verdade. Desde que tivemos os dois que não passeamos com eles individualmente. Acho uma boa idéia, meu amor - Draco forçou um sorriso. - Então? Vamos deitar? - ela perguntou mais confiante e cheia de malícia no olhar. Draco correspondeu.

- Só um minuto. Eu quero ver como os dois estão... Vai esquentando a cama para mim... - disse piscando o olho.

- Tudo bem, mas você vai ter que me esquentar muito por isso, senhor Malfoy - Draco riu e esperou que Nicolle entrasse no quarto. Então entreabriu a porta dos filhos.

Assim que Draco entrou no quarto Dylan fingiu que estava dormindo. Pôde perceber as pálpebras trêmulas do menino e sentou na beirada da cama.

- Cansado do futebol, filho? - Draco perguntou fazendo carinho nos cabelos platinados do menino. Estava cada vez mais parecido com ele quando criança.

- Não, papai... - Dylan respondeu fingindo um bocejo. - É que eu estava dormindo... - mentiu.

- Podemos conversar um pouco? - perguntou tentando manter a voz firme. Dylan se espreguiçou.

- Nattie está dormindo... - indicou com a cabeça. Draco sorriu.

- Podemos ir na cozinha. Papai prepara um chocolate quente para você e... - Dylan sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Se é tão importante assim para você, vamos. Não precisa me comprar com nada... - ele respondeu como um mini adulto e Draco quase engasgou com a saliva.

Dylan sentou em um dos bancos altos da copa e esperou que Draco colocasse desajeitadamente uma xícara com leite achocolatado no microondas. Depois de alguns segundos, alguns raiozinhos azuis estalaram lá dentro. O menino riu, vendo a expressão curiosa do pai.

- É a tinta, papai. Não se pode colocar nada que contenha metais no microondas. É uma invenção trouxa bem idiota. Você deveria esquentar o leite com mágica, se quer saber...

Draco ficou surpreso, tanto com a revelação sobre o forno quanto pelo jeito que o filho falou de trouxas, cheio de desprezo e preconceito. Retirou a xícara de dentro do forno, após xingar alguns palavrões mentalmente pela sua falta de jeito, e a entregou na mão do menino. O leite ainda estava frio.

- O que é, pai? - Draco ficou parado olhando o menino rodar a xícara entre os dedos.

- Eu quero saber como foi o seu dia - Dylan pareceu aborrecido e já ia levantar quando Draco o deteve com uma frase.

- O homem do Beco Diagonal? Você o viu de novo? - o menino se virou para o pai e perguntou seriamente.

- O meu avô, você quer dizer? - Draco sentiu o sangue gelar.

- É, o seu avô. Você o viu novamente? - Dylan não expressou nada que pudesse dar uma pista da verdade.

- Não, papai. Eu não vi o meu avô. Agora posso voltar a dormir? - Draco acenou que sim. - Boa noite... - ele disse saindo da copa.

Draco ainda ficou alguns minutos tentando assimilar a conversa que tinha tido com o filho. Teria que parecer animado e disposto o suficiente quando deitasse ao lado de Nicolle.

Dylan entrou debaixo das cobertas e já ia se aconchegando para dormir quando sentiu alguém sentar em sua cama.

- Pai, eu... - mas não era Draco.

- Você mentiu para mim - Nattalie tinha uma grande tristeza estampada no olhar.

- Eu não menti, Nattie - a menina franziu a testa e apertou os lábios. - Você não me perguntou nada, então eu não menti...

- Mentiu sim, Dyll - ela o chamou pelo apelido carinhoso. - Mas não é por isso que estou triste. É porque você não gosta mais de mim. Porque eu sou trouxa... - as lágrimas escorreram livremente pelas bochechas rosadas da menina.

Dylan se sentiu mal por um minuto.

- Não diga isso, Natt - ele abraçou desajeitadamente a irmã. - Eu gosto de você. Você é minha irmã gêmea.

- Você diz isso como se fosse obrigação sua gostar de mim, Dyll - o menino se sentiu dividido. - Eu amo você. Você sabe disso... - ele engoliu em seco, deixando-se levar pelo momento.

- Eu também te amo, Natt. Muito... -  deu um beijo na testa da irmã. - Vamos dormir agora... - disse para ela, que se deitou na cama e dormiu rapidamente.

Dylan demorou muito mais tempo para pegar no sono. Estava sentindo um grande conflito interno. Ao mesmo tempo em que amava a irmã nunca havia se sentido tão fraco. Tinha certeza de que o avô teria vergonha de ver o quão patético era agora. E isso o incomodou até pegar no sono.

Harry e Gina estavam quase pegando no sono quando ouviram o filho gritar. Os dois correram até o quarto do menino, mas este ainda estava dormindo.

- Está tendo um pesadelo, pobrezinho – Gina disse colocando a mão na testa do filho. – Está com febre, Harry... – ela concluiu nervosa.

- Owen? – Harry disse sentando na ponta da outra cama. Tentou encostar no menino mas foi repelido e se chocou contra a parede oposta. Gina se assustou. O menino sentou na cama, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Não me toque – ele disse de forma estranha. Gina franziu as sobrancelhas e ajudou Harry a se levantar.

- Harry, ele está falando... Está falando... – perguntou com a voz trêmula.

- Língua de cobra? Sim está... – respondeu ficando de pé e se aproximando do filho.

- O que ele está dizendo? – ela perguntou nervosa.

- Ele está...

- Não me toque – Owen repetiu antes que Harry encostasse de novo nele. – Estamos do mesmo lado, mas somos diferentes. E a responsabilidade é de vocês apontou para os dois – Gina engoliu em seco, nervosa.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo? – os dois viram o enorme emblema da Grifinória, que cobria a porta do filho, queimar e uma serpente se formar em baixo relevo na madeira pintada de branco.

Nesse momento Owen se virou para Harry e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe. A serpente vai vencer dessa vez... – e caiu deitado, abrindo os olhos em seguida, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Gina e Harry tinham os olhos arregalados e ele ficou curioso de ver os pais ali. - O que houve? – ele perguntou com calma. Harry tocou a pele do menino de leve e, vendo que estava normal de novo, sentou-se na cama.

- Filho você estava gritando. Deve ter tido um pesadelo... – Gina respondeu, tentando manter a calma. Owen olhou para a mãe.

- É, eu realmente estava tendo um sonho, mas não era um pesadelo. Era um sonho estranho...

- O que você sonhou? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

- Eu sonhei que havia um leão, um leão com asas, e este leão estava lutando com uma cobra gigante – Harry e Gina se entreolharam. – Depois o leão foi aprisionado e duas outras cobras chegaram, mas eram menores. Depois de lutarem entre si, uma delas também foi aprisionada, mas depois de um tempo veio mais outra, tão grande quanto a primeira, e outro leão alado...

- E depois, filho? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Bem, houve uma luta entre as duas cobras e a outra que chegou com o leão, o leão ficou muito ferido e a luta prosseguiu, mas desta vez só as três cobras lutavam, e eu não vi mais nada...

- Muito bem, foi só um pesadelo, querido – Gina disse beijando a testa do filho e cobrindo este, verificou que a temperatura dele estava absolutamente normal.

- Você quer alguma coisa, Owen? – Harry perguntou enquanto discretamente consertava a porta.

O menino já estava dormindo e não ouviu a pergunta do pai. Gina entrelaçou a mão na de Harry e caminhou nervosa até o quarto deles.

Assim que os dois fecharam a porta ela o abraçou forte e chorou.

- Harry, algo ruim vai acontecer com ele, eu sei... – ele a segurou pelos ombros.

- Hey, nada ruim vai acontecer com ele, meu amor. Eu não vou deixar. Eu estou aqui agora e vou proteger vocês dois... – Gina começou a chorar de novo.

- Eu queria contar isso para você de outra forma e em outro momento... – ela sentou na beira da cama e tentou parar de soluçar. – Eu sei que conversamos várias vezes sobre isso e eu estava com medo, mas aconteceu e... – Harry ajoelhou na frente dela e passou a mão pelo rosto vermelho da esposa.

- Gina, você está... – um sorriso iluminava o rosto dele. – Mesmo? Tem certeza? – ela abaixou a cabeça e confirmou.

- Eu não queria. Você sabe o medo que eu tenho de que eu tenha problemas de novo... – ele a abraçou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. Você não imagina o quanto eu estou feliz. Você sabe como eu queria outro filho... – Gina tentou sorrir.

- Eu sei disso... Mas agora estou preocupada com Owen, e tem o hospital e os pacientes e a nossa casa e... – Harry encostou carinhosamente os lábios nos dela, silenciando-a.

- Hey, vai com calma. Tudo vai se ajeitar. Owen teve um pesadelo e o manifestou na porta, isso pode acontecer. Ele é um bruxo, o insuportável do Colin vai ficar feliz em te conceder uma licença maior do que a exigida pelo Ministério e os pacientes vão ser bem cuidados nesse tempo. Quanto à nossa casa, você sabe que Dobby anda querendo se aposentar e arranjar um trabalho mais calmo do que a cozinha de Hogwarts, garanto que ele ia adorar trabalhar aqui em casa, além do mais, ele adora Owen também... – Gina sorriu dessa vez.

- Você sabe mesmo como acabar com todos os meus problemas, não sabe? – ele sorriu satisfeito.

- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer pela mãe dos meus filhos... – ele sorriu ao dizer filhos no plural.

- Você adorou isso, né? – ela perguntou divertida. Harry acariciou sua barriga e beijou de leve.

- Adorei mesmo. Espero que tenhamos uma menina. Linda e ruiva como você. E se for uma Weasley chorona eu mesmo a trago todas as noites para você dar de mamar... – Gina riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados do marido.

- Eu vou te cobrar isso, você sabe?

- E eu já deixei de cumprir alguma promessa que fiz a você? Por mais difícil que fosse? – ela encostou a testa na de Harry e respondeu quase encostando os lábios nos dele.

- Nunca. A não ser quando eu pedi que quebrasse aquela promessa e me tocasse de novo... – ela o beijou devagar. – E me fizesse sua e me amasse... – ela acrescentou entre beijos e ele compreendeu que ela queria que ele fizesse aquilo tudo de novo.

Halyssa não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos depois do pesadelo que tinha tido. Depois de rolar na cama por alguns instantes foi até a estante e pegou um dos livros que tinha ganhado de aniversário. Folheou "Hogwarts, Uma História – Edição Revista e Atualizada" por alguns minutos, então encontrou os desenhos que procurava.

"As quatro casas de Hogwarts", ela leu. "Lufa-lufa, Corvinal...", folheou o livro mais um pouco. "Aqui", pensou. "Grifinória. Fundada por Godric Gryffindor, o símbolo da casa é um leão, suas cores são vermelho e dourado. Os alunos que lá estudam são notáveis por sua coragem e bravura...", ela deu um muxoxo.

- Isso eu sei - murmurou.

"Um de seus mais notáveis estudantes foi Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu sete vezes a Você-Sabe-Quem e...", Haly respirou fundo.

- Blá, blá, blá... Nossa, como o tio Harry agüenta toda essa babação? - enfim chegou na página que queria.

Uma gravura de um grifo de ouro. Ela prendeu a respiração. Então tinha sido aquela a criatura que tinha visto em seu sonho. Virou mais uma página e passou as vistas pela descrição da Sonserina. Fez uma careta e continuou folheando o livro displicentemente. Então conseguiu encontrar o resto das informações que procurava. "Câmara Secreta", leu o título do capítulo. Continha informações sobre a criação desta, por Slytherin, na época da fundação da escola, e também a atualização da lenda, com o episódio do segundo ano de seus pais. Tinha algumas fotos, de Madame Nor-r-ra, Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, Justino, da mulher de seu tio Percy, Penélope, e de sua mãe, é claro. Em baixo das fotos dizia que estes teriam sido petrificados por um basilisco. Haly virou a página. Nesta havia uma foto da tia Gina e de Harry. Explicando como a menina havia sido levada para a câmara e mantida como prisioneira do eu de dezesseis anos de Tom Riddle. Mencionava o desabamento no túnel e a perda da memória do ex-professor Lockhart. Havia uma foto deste também, ao lado uma foto de seu pai. Ela riu. Ainda não tinha achado o que queria. Por fim chegou na última página do capítulo. Então ficou satisfeita. Havia uma pequena gravura do basilisco. Em baixo ela pôde ler claramente. "Basilisco – Rei das serpentes. Seu olhar mata instantaneamente, aranhas fogem dele e este tem pavor do canto dos galos...".

Haly apertou os olhos. Tinha sido aquela criatura que havia aprisionado o grifo em seu sonho. Ela respirou fundo e voltou para a cama. Não adiantava acordar os pais e dizer que alguma coisa sinistra estava por vir. Era inevitável, isso tinha certeza. Só restava esperar. Esperar e rezar.


	9. Quem Brinca Com Fogo

Capítulo Nove – Quem Brinca Com Fogo... 

A família Malfoy acordou cedo naquele sábado. Viajariam todos para a fazenda de Nicolle. Ela e Draco tinham chegado a conclusão de que faria bem aos filhos um afastamento da confusão da cidade e da rotina normal. Quem sabe em um cenário diferente Dylan se adaptasse melhor? A correria foi grande. Nicolle terminando de guardar os objetos "imprescindíveis", como um nebulizador, que tinham sido "esquecidos" propositadamente pelo marido. "Para quê isso? Só ocupa espaço. Posso desentupir o nariz até de um cavalo com um gesto de varinha", ele justificou. "Já não me basta viajarmos apertados no seu carro...", reclamou novamente.

- Draco, nós não vamos no meu carro. Eu aluguei uma caminhonete na concessionária – ele franziu a testa.

- Por quê isso? Eu posso ampliar a mala se for por isso... - a esposa deu um sorriso amarelo e a campainha tocou. Na mesma hora Nell fez o que sempre fazia quando trouxas visitavam o apartamento: ficou invisível.

- Quem é, Nikki? Vamos sair daqui a pouco... Pelo menos se você permitir e parar de lembrar de levar coisas inúteis. Não quer empacotar o sofá, não? - resmungou as últimas frases baixinho. Então ouviu o inconfundível sotaque italiano de Paolo. - Nikki, meu bem, você pode vir até aqui? - ele disse enquanto o ex-mordomo colocava uma pequena mala florida no chão da sala. - Com licença - disse de forma tão ameaçadora que seria melhor que tivesse socado o pobre homem. Pegou o braço da esposa e a afastou até o corredor. - Essa libélula na muda vai com a gente? - disse alto. Nicolle fez um gesto para que ele falasse baixo.

- Vai, Draco. Ele tem jeito com as crianças...

- Claro. Devo imaginar que se ele pudesse até as amamentaria... - Nicolle se irritou.

- Ele é delicado, Draco. Tem hábitos finos. É só. Fez doze cursos de etiqueta e sabe servir e cozinhar também. É um cavalheiro... - Draco deu um sorriso cínico.

- Meu amor, vá por mim, isso não é delicadeza. Delicadeza é eu abrir a porta do carro para você. Dançar "macarena" como desculpa para divertir os nossos filhos não é cavalheirismo. Veja o trouxa do Elton Jonh, por exemplo. É um cavalheiro da coroa... Ou seja, isso não quer dizer absolutamente nada... - Nicolle teve vontade de rir mas se segurou, tentando fazer com que o marido mudasse de idéia. - Tudo bem, Nikki. Não faça essa cara de contrariada. Nós levamos seu amigo esvoaçante, okay? - ela sorriu e foi buscar o resto das coisas.

Draco sentou no sofá e ficou olhando para o ex-mordomo, que deu um sorriso amarelo. Paolo abriu a boca para iniciar uma conversa mas ele levantou na mesma hora e foi procurar a esposa.

- Ele quer dizer algo. E eu realmente não estou interessado. Vá lá, meu amor... - disse enquanto pegava as duas malas de brinquedos dos filhos.

Assim que chegou na sala, Nicolle segurava um cd na mão. Draco sabia o que era, uma das poucas invenções trouxas que apreciava. A esposa sorriu e esticou o cd para o marido.

- Olha, meu amor. Que gentil. Paolo nos trouxe um cd para ouvirmos na viagem.

- "O melhor de Laura Pausini" - ele leu.

- É em italiano, Sr. Malfoy - Paolo disse timidamente. - Estou treinando canto com um amigo meu e já sabemos quase todas de cor... - Draco fez uma expressão de pavor, que Nicolle tentou amenizar com um sorriso amarelo.

- Estou certo de que sabe... – ela achou por bem acrescentar.

Draco chamou os filhos e acomodou os dois e as malas na caminhonete. Paolo se ajeitou com as crianças no banco de trás enquanto Draco subia no apartamento para ajudar Nicolle com uma cesta com água, suco e biscoitos que havia separado para os gêmeos comerem no caminho.

- Verificou tudo? Está tudo fechado? Gás, portas, luzes apagadas? - Nicolle perguntou, visivelmente de mau humor.

Draco acenou positivamente. A esposa já ia saindo porta afora quando ele a segurou pela mão.

- Hey, me desculpe, está bem? Eu só não vou com a cara dele, por Merlin. Ele parece uma daquelas bailarinas do Teatro Municipal, cheio de "frufrús" e frescuras... - Draco imitou e deu uma pirueta, fazendo com que Nicolle sorrisse.

- Ele gosta das crianças, Draco. E cuidou muito bem de mim depois que Richard me deixou... - o marido entendeu o ponto de vista dela.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou me esforçar para ser simpático com ele... - Nicolle riu.

- Não vai, não... - ele riu de volta.

- Tudo bem, eu vou me esforçar para dar a impressão de que quero ser simpático, e vou suportar e não parecer que quero estrangulá-lo. É o melhor que posso fazer... - ela riu ainda mais.

- Nem assim, mas tudo bem. Eu fico feliz com a sua intenção... - disse, segurando o rosto dele e beijando de leve os lábios do marido.

- Eu suponho que ele vá nos brindar com números de canto durante a viagem...

- Provavelmente - Nicolle respondeu sorrindo.

- Era exatamente o que eu queria... Bem, eu posso me enfeitiçar para ficar temporariamente surdo... - ela deu um tapinha no braço do marido, os dois fecharam a porta da frente e partiram para a fazenda.

A viagem foi tranqüila. Com exceção de oito paradas para que Nattalie fosse ao banheiro e Paolo vomitasse, pois enjoava em viagens. Infelizmente - para Draco - depois de terminarem de descer a serra o ex-mordomo se recuperou das náuseas e cantou todas as músicas do cd, até que chegassem na fazenda.

Assim que chegaram na fazenda, Nicolle acomodou as bagagens nos quartos e Paolo preparou um farto almoço para todos. Depois as crianças foram visitar as cocheiras. Nattie subiu na garupa da mãe, Dyll na do pai e os quatro foram passear pelo terreno.

- Estão gostando crianças? – Nicolle perguntou sorridente. – Eu andei muito por estes campos quando tinha a idade de vocês. Tinha pouco mais de oito anos quando comecei a praticar saltos – Draco se espantou.

- Você saltava? – ela riu.

- Eu não "saltava", Draco. Eu ainda salto. Só não faço isso há um bom tempo, então estou um pouco enferrujada – ele deu um sorriso debochado.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo, você saltava... – ela tirou uma das luvas e jogou no marido.

- Seu implicante... – as crianças riram.

- Hey, Nikki. Esses pangarés sabem correr ou só andam com essas orelhas e rabos baixos assim? – Nicolle parou e olhou agudamente para o marido.

- Esses "pangarés" são puro-sangue, senhor Draco Malfoy. Mangalarga marchadores e sabem correr como o vento... – ele contraiu os lábios.

- Fiquei impressionado agora... – Nattie e Dyll imaginaram o que o pai tinha em mente. - E o que você acha de apostar uma corrida até a sede da fazenda? – Nicolle ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Fala sério? Mas as crianças? – Draco deu de ombros e piscou para os filhos.

- Tudo bem, sabia que você ia ficar intimidada. Eu entendo, não é, meus filhos? – Nicolle colocou a mão na cintura.

- Eu não estou com medo. Eu só não sei se é seguro corremos com os nossos filhos na garupa por aí... – Draco deu um muxoxo.

- Está bem, Nikki. É só por isso que você não quer correr, sim. Eu acredito... – disse em um tom irritantemente superior. Nicolle se virou para a filha e sussurrou um "Segure-se firme. Vamos mostrar para eles", depois se voltou para o marido.

- Quem chegar por último lava a louça do jantar... – deu uma esporada na barriga do cavalo que montava e partiu para  sede da fazenda. Draco riu.

- Viu, filho? É fácil atingir uma mulher. Basta feri-la nos brios... – e partiu atrás de Nicolle.

Os cavalos galoparam uma boa distância, até ficarem quase emparelhados. Havia um desvio no caminho e Draco se posicionou na frente da esposa, para fazer o contorno. Era exatamente o que ela queria. Ela espertou Nattie, inclinou junto com a filha para frente e saltou o desvio com tudo. Draco ficou admirado e gritou.

- Hey, isso é trapaça. Desse jeito eu vou usar magia aqui... – Nicolle gargalhou e continuou a cavalgar.

Ela chegou primeiro na sede, mas Draco vinha logo atrás. Os dois ajudaram as crianças a saltar do cavalo e Draco estendeu a mão para a esposa poder descer, mas essa se recusou.

Os dois puxaram os cavalos até a cocheira e os deixaram beber bastante água. O tempo todo Draco não tirava os olhos da esposa. Foi andando até ela e encostou os lábios no lóbulo da sua orelha, mordendo-o de levinho.

- Você me deixou louco, agora há pouco... – sussurrou. Ela fingiu não entender o comentário.

- É mesmo? Só por que eu venci você? – ele a segurou pelos braços e a encostou na parede de madeira da cocheira, dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Não, Nicolle. Você me "venceu" há muito tempo, naquele avião. Hoje você apenas me deixou louco... Mais uma vez me surpreendeu... – disse passando os lábios no pescoço dela. Nicolle ficou arrepiada e logo depois voltou ao seu juízo perfeito.

- De noite, Draco. Depois que as crianças dormirem, a gente pode fazer o que você quiser. Agora vamos fazer o que eles quiserem... – Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

- Está certo, mas eu vou cobrar isso, sabia? – ela piscou para o marido.

- Eu não diria isso se não contasse com a sua resposta... – eles riram e foram procurar os filhos de mãos dadas.

Ficaram um bom tempo vendo os dois andarem de bicicleta em volta da casa, depois brincaram de pegar e de esconder com os dois. Draco os ensinou a subirem em uma árvore, para desespero de Nicolle, mas os fez prometer que só fariam aquilo quando estivessem com um adulto junto.

Já era o final da tarde e havia um belo churrasco preparado na grelha pelo mordomo. Draco estava até simpatizando com o homem agora. Era prestativo e cozinhava bem.

Depois de jantarem bem, Paolo se recolheu e Draco acendeu uma fogueira no quintal. Os quatro se sentaram em sacos de dormir em volta dela e conversaram debaixo de cobertores.

- Então, gostaram daqui? – Nicolle perguntou para os filhos. Os dois acenaram que sim. Draco trocou um olhar com a esposa e começou a contar diversas histórias engraçadas da época de Hogwarts.

- ...Então, o idiota do Longbottom não colocou direito os abafadores de ouvido e quando a mandrágora choramingou ele caiu estatelado feito um tronco de árvore podre... – as crianças e Nicolle riram da imitação dele.

Depois de algum tempo Nattie bocejou e Nicolle percebeu que estava na hora dos filhos dormirem. Ela sorriu para Draco, que pegou o resto das coisas e apagou a fogueira, enquanto a esposa levava os dois para dentro da casa.

Ela acomodou os filhos e foi se deitar. Assim que entrou em seu quarto foi atacada por Draco. Ele a puxou bruscamente, encostando-a na parede e pressionando os lábios com força nos dela.

- Draco? As crianças estão aqui do lado. Podem nos ouvir... - ela disse com a voz falhando entre um beijo e outro.

- Eles estão exaustos. Brincaram o dia todo, e você me deve algo, lembra-se? Deixa eu fazer você se lembrar... - emendou enquanto descia os lábios para o pescoço dela e as mãos para os botões da blusa da esposa.

- Draco... - ela se derreteu. - Eu senti falta disso... - disse enfiando os dedos por entre os cabelos do marido enquanto ele descia os lábios pela sua barriga.

- Eu também... - respondeu antes de deixá-la com as pernas suficientemente bambas. Depois ergueu-a pela cintura e a colocou na cama.

Draco passou a mão de leve pelo corpo da esposa enquanto buscava os lábios entreabertos de Nicolle com os seus. Ela gemeu baixinho quando ele ficou por cima e encostou todo corpo no seu, unindo-se lentamente a ela.  Nicolle rolou os olhos para cima e deixou que ele a apertasse com força, sentiu o corpo vibrar à medida que o calor dos dois juntos daquela forma aumentava insuportavelmente. Quando sentiram que não poderiam mais suportar uma vertigem sem fim os deixou sem ar. Ficaram abraçados até recuperarem o fôlego novamente. Sorriram um para o outro, impressionados que a mesma sensação que haviam sentido na sua primeira vez juntos ainda se perpetuasse após tantos anos. Não precisaram colocar em palavras o quanto se amavam. Tinham acabado de deixar bem claro com os seus atos. Uma sensação de segurança e relaxamento tomou conta pouco a pouco deles. Depois de algum tempo os dois dormiam profundamente, enroscados um no outro.

Enquanto isso, no quarto das crianças, Dylan estava muito bem acordado.

- Dyll? - Nattie bocejou. O garoto tentou disfarçar em vão. - O que você está fazendo? - ela perguntou enquanto se sentava na cama.

- Nada, Nattie durma de novo... - a irmã franziu a testa numa expressão parecida com a da mãe.

- Engraçado. Eu não estou com sono agora... - debochou em um tom extremamente Malfoy. - Pode me contar o que está tramando - completou colocando as duas mãos pequenas na cintura. Dylan bufou.

- Eu poderia te contar mas você ia querer contar para o papai e a mamãe e eu ficaria chateado com você... - ele começou a preparar o bote.

- E por que você não contaria para o papai e a mamãe? Deve ser algo ruim... - ele respirou fundo.

- Não é algo ruim. Eu só pensei que a minha única irmã, e gêmea, fosse capaz de guardar um segredo do seu único irmão, e gêmeo... - ela riu.

- Corta essa Dyll. Essa não funciona comigo já faz tempo. Se você quer fazer alguma besteira e quer que eu guarde segredo eu guardo, contanto que você não se machuque... - ele parou por alguns instantes, avaliando a expressão da irmã, levantou e sentou ao lado dela na cama.

- Eu conto, mas você deve jurar que não conta para os nossos pais - pegou uma pena de escrever e furou o dedo, depois entregou à irmã, que não entendeu o propósito daquilo. - É para fazermos um pacto, Natt – explicou e a menina olhou desconfiada.

- Tudo bem, mas você deve jurar que não vai se machucar... - ele concordou. Ela furou o dedo e eles selaram as juras.

- Agora me diz... - a menina pediu.

Ele fez um gesto pedindo silêncio e puxou a irmã pela mão.

- Venha comigo. Vou te mostrar... - os dois passaram na ponta dos pés pela cozinha e Dylan pegou uma caixa de fósforos.

Seguiram para o quintal. A noite estrelada iluminava tudo.

- Conte, Dyll, estou congelando aqui - o garoto olhou para o chão e estendeu um dos cobertores, provavelmente "esquecido" pelo pai na pressa de entrar e surpreender a esposa.

A menina se enrolou e ele mostrou o saquinho em sua mão.

- O que é isso? - a menina perguntou curiosa, enquanto observava o pó cinzento. 

- Isso é...

- Flu? - ela perguntou apreensiva.

- É sim. É Pó de Flu - ele respondeu ríspido. Nattie fez uma careta de reprovação. - Você jurou segredo, Nattalie... - ele lembrou a irmã.

- Muito esperto você ter me pedido isso antes de contar... - ele deu um sorriso maldoso e acendeu novamente a fogueira.

- O que você vai fazer, Dyll? - ela perguntou nervosa.

- Nattie, obviamente papai não quer que eu aprenda coisa alguma. Está sempre querendo que eu seja tratado como um trouxa qualquer... - a menina abaixou a cabeça. O irmão ficou um tanto quanto culpado por dizer aquilo mas prosseguiu. - Eu só quero saber mais sobre o mundo mágico. Não posso esperar até ter onze anos, Natt - a menina sacudiu a cabeça, lágrimas rolaram pela face rosada, pingando no chão. Dylan ergueu a cabeça da irmã. - Eu vou buscar respostas... - ele explicou.

- Como? - ela fez a pergunta que ele temia.

- O nosso avô, Natt... - a menina arregalou os olhos e ele continuou no embalo. - Ele tem me visitado na escola e acha que eu tenho potencial, e que papai não se importa com isso. Que papai tem inveja porque era um perdedor quando tinha a minha idade, e continua sendo... - Nattalie ficou chocada.

- Não é verdade, Dylan... Papai só quer o nosso bem. E ele deve ter motivos para não falar com o nosso avô. Você não deveria...

- Nattalie - ele cortou a irmã -, você conhece o nosso avô? - a menina respondeu negativamente. - Pois eu conheço e digo que ele é um bruxo impressionante e poderoso, e me ensina coisas e acredita em mim, no meu poder... E você acredita em mim, não é? - a menina confirmou. - Então acredite quando eu digo que vai ser bom eu passar uns tempos com o vovô... - ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu só não quero que você se machuque, Dyll - ela choramingou e abraçou o irmão, que retribuiu desajeitadamente algum tempo depois.

- Eu não vou. Agora me deixe ir... - ela segurou o braço dele.

- O que eu digo para o papai e a mamãe? - perguntou nervosa.

- Não diga nada. Quando eu voltar eu explico tudo... - Nattie tentou sorrir mas quando o irmão sumiu nas chamas ela sentou no chão e chorou até dormir, enrolada no velho cobertor.


	10. O Bastante Ainda é Pouco

Capítulo Dez – O Bastante Ainda é Pouco 

De manhã Draco e Nicolle se levantaram e foram tomar o café. Os dois estranharam os filhos ainda estarem dormindo. Decidiram terminar primeiro e depois irem até o quarto das crianças e chamá-los para um passeio.

- Eu acho que vai ser muito bom para eles o ar da fazenda, meu amor – Nicolle disse enquanto preparava uma xícara de café com leite para o marido. Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

- E para nós dois também, me atrevo a dizer... – ele brincou enquanto passava a mão na perna dela por baixo da mesa. Ela riu. Os dois se aproximavam para um beijo quando Paolo entrou na sala. Tinha uma expressão assustada.

- Desculpe, Srta. Marah...

- Sra. Malfoy... – Draco corrigiu, irritado. Sabia que o ex-mordomo tinha prazer em chamá-la pelo nome de solteira.

- O que foi Paolo? – perguntou enquanto parava a mão de Draco, que teimava de forma implicante em subir pela sua coxa, sob a mesa.

- As crianças não estão no quarto. Fui chamá-los para o café e as camas estavam vazias... – Draco se levantou da cadeira e foi conferir o que o mordomo tinha dito. Nicolle correu até a varanda, e avistou o pequeno emaranhado no cobertor.

- Draco! – gritou. – Eles estão aqui fora...

O marido a alcançou rapidamente mas quando chegaram perto da fogueira, agora completamente apagada, só encontraram Nattalie enrolada nas cobertas.

- Nattie? – a mãe chamou a menina mas esta não respondeu. Ela abaixou e colocou a mão na testa da filha, que queimava. As mãos estavam geladas. - Draco, ela está ardendo em febre... – choramingou preocupada. Draco abaixou e ergueu a filha no colo.

- Vamos levá-la para dentro... – passou rápido por Paolo, que ainda tinha os olhos arregalados. – Faça alguma coisa útil e prepare um banho quente para ela... – disse ríspido. O outro homem correu para a casa.

- Temos que saber onde Dylan está – Nicolle disse com os olhos cheios de água. Draco assentiu enquanto colocava a filha no colo da mãe no sofá da sala. - Nattie? – ele chamou a menina que entreabriu os olhos vermelhos.

- Pai... Mãe... – ela arqueou a cabeça para frente e vomitou no chão. Estava doente.

- Draco, precisamos de um médico... E Dyll... Onde está Dylan, meu Deus do céu? – ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Tente perguntar a Nattie se ela viu o irmão. Eu vou procurá-lo pela fazenda. Vou fazer um feitiço localizador de pessoas. Por isso mantenha a mariposa longe do quintal, ou pode confundir o resultado da busca. Coloque a menina no banho e a arrume. Vamos levá-la ao médico... – Nicolle concordou.

Ele foi para o quintal e se posicionou perto da fogueira. Proferiu algumas palavras e colocou a varinha no chão. Ela apontaria para a direção que o menino tinha ido. Assim que depositada no chão, girou devagar, Draco observava o movimento ir se tornando cada vez mais rápido. Depois de girar incessantemente percebeu que a varinha não seria capaz de localizar o filho. Pelo menos ele não estava dentro da propriedade. Mas a fazenda era muito grande para que um menino de sete anos pudesse atravessá-la em uma noite. Portanto não tinha saído dali andando... Abaixou no chão e pegou a varinha desapontado. Foi então que algo chamou a sua atenção. Próximo às cinzas da fogueira havia um pó diferente.

- Flu... – constatou. – Ele saiu daqui por Flu. Ou foi levado... – o pensamento lhe fez o sangue gelar nas veias. Voltou correndo a sede da fazenda e decidiu não preocupar a mulher ainda.

Quando entrou na casa a filha já estava pronta para ir para o médico. A menina estava febril e delirante, mesmo depois de tomar o antitérmico. Nicolle olhou apreensiva para o marido.

- Encontrou Dylan? – Draco sacudiu negativamente a cabeça. Ela recomeçou a chorar. O marido se aproximou dela e colocou a cabeça da esposa apoiada em seu ombro.

- Shhhh. Fique calma. Eu vou encontrá-lo. Não pode ter ido muito longe... ele deve ter se escondido... – Nicolle soluçou.

- Eu não quero perder nosso garotinho, Draco...

- Eu sei, meu amor. Eu sei... – ele segurou o queixo da esposa. – Nattie viu algo? – Nicolle deu de ombros.

- Ela só chora quando eu pergunto sobre o irmão. Deve estar em choque ou a febre não a deixa se lembrar do que houve... – Draco olhou a filha, no colo de Paolo.

- Você dirige? – ele perguntou ao mordomo, que respondeu que sim. – "timo. Leve as duas ao médico na cidade. Me liguem para dar notícias. Eu vou ficar aqui esperando Dylan voltar – Nicolle achou a idéia do marido boa.

Eles acomodaram a menina no banco de trás, no colo de Nicolle, e Paolo deu a partida no carro.

- Cuide delas, ouviu? Se acontecer algo a elas duas eu vou caçar você no fim do mundo e empalhar a sua cabeça... – ameaçou Paolo que tremeu. – Estou brincando, homem. Mas cuide delas... – deu um tapa nas costas do ex-mordomo, que teve certeza de que não era uma brincadeira e partiu.

Draco ficou sozinho do lado de fora. Olhou novamente a fogueira e viu que a quantidade de pó de Flu usada ali não era muito grande. Provavelmente foi usada por uma só pessoa, ou por alguém que estivesse carregando o menino no colo. Mas como aquela fogueira tinha sido conectada a rede de Flu ele não sabia. Juntou um pouco de lenha e entrou. Precisava acender a lareira e conectá-la a rede. Só assim ele poderia se informar com o departamento de trânsito e deslocamento mágico se havia sido feito algum pedido recente para ligar uma fogueira à rede internacional de Flu.

Acendeu a fogueira e com um gesto de varinha contatou o bruxo de plantão responsável pelas conexões novas da rede.

- Bom dia – o homem disse por cima de óculos redondos e grossos. Tinha uma expressão vaga.

""timo. Deve ser uma zebra esse aí...", Draco pensou desanimado e tentou sorrir.

- Bom dia, Sr...?

- Fredo. Al Fredo – Draco prendeu o riso. "Até que o nome combina", sorriu de novo.

- Bom dia, Sr. Fredo. Eu gostaria de ligar essa lareira à rede internacional de Flu. Pode ser? – o homem avaliou Draco.

- Bem, o Sr. tem registro no Ministério para isso?

- Eu sou um bruxo diplomado em Hogwarts. Isso é o suficiente? – o homem pareceu ficar sem graça.

- Me desculpe, Sr...

- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy – o homem pareceu ainda mais embaraçado.

- Oh! Perdão, Sr. Malfoy. É claro que o senhor pode colocar a sua lareira na rede de Flu, senhor – Draco riu. O homem agora parecia um elfo doméstico de tanta subserviência. – Eu apenas tenho que pedir a sua documentação, senhor. Está acontecendo uma série de ligações não autorizadas agora. O Ministério da Magia acredita que haja uma quadrilha de bruxos piratas, hackeando a rede de Flu e a utilizando clandestinamente... – Draco franziu as sobrancelhas.

- E como vocês sabem? – o homem olhou em volta e respondeu baixinho.

- Eu não devia contar ao senhor, mas vejo que está preocupado com a sua segurança, por isso vou explicar. Na verdade não há como nenhum estranho entrar na sua lareira, a não ser que esta esteja em alguma loja ou lugar público, aí pode até ser que alguém acidentalmente venha parar nesta lareira, mas apenas nos horários de funcionamento destas, ou seria fácil entrar em uma loja e roubar mercadorias...

- Muito bem. É verdade, mas ainda não entendi onde você quer chegar. Isto é óbvio... – o homem abaixou ainda mais o tom de voz.

- Sim. Mas o que o senhor não sabe, e aí está a maior falha no sistema, é que se alguém ficar dentro da loja e acender a lareira, de dentro desta, ela pode ser usada como se estivesse no horário comercial. E isso vale para qualquer fogueira feita no mundo. Elas se tornam pontos fracos na rede internacional, e daí podem ser usadas com propósitos escusos... – Draco começou a se interessar pela conversa.

- Isso significa que se alguém mal intencionado quiser pode usar uma fogueira como porta de entrada ou saída e vocês não têm nem como saber que isso foi feito?

- Não. Na verdade a pessoa cadastra um número e um endereço falsos, como se fosse para uma lareira, e geralmente quem faz a ligação são bruxos cadastrados ou de confiança e posição social. Mas, ao invés de uma lareira, o que é utilizado é a fogueira nesse caso. Assim as pessoas podem viajar normalmente por ali, sem que o Ministério saiba quem viajou, ou para onde foi. Por que a lareira, que na verdade está registrada, não foi usada, apenas o registro desta... – Draco ficou boquiaberto.

- Que bagunça esse sisteminha de vocês... – o homem ficou visivelmente constrangido. – Bem, conecte a minha lareira então - resolveu conectar a lareira da fazenda à rede para tentar se comunicar com o Ministério da Magia e receber instruções de como proceder no caso do filho ter se perdido na rede de Flu.

Anotou o endereço da fazenda e o registro como bruxo maior de idade formado por Hogwarts e entregou ao homem. Este se de morou alguns minutos observando a papelada. Por fim deu um sorriso maroto para Draco.

- Sinto muito, senhor Malfoy, mas não posso ligar sua lareira à rede...

- Como não pode? Que audácia, eu... – o homem sorriu.

- O senhor não me deixou terminar. Eu não posso fazer isso por que ela já foi ligada à rede. Está há uma semana conectada... – Draco pareceu entrar em choque. O homem percebeu que não havia mais o que fazer e com um "puf" suave sumiu.

Agora Draco realmente estava preocupado. Alguém havia usado seu nome e o endereço da fazenda, conectado a lareira à rede de Flu e usado a fogueira para levar seu filho. Ele crispou os punhos. Sabia exatamente quem poderia ter feito aquilo.

- Lúcio... – os olhos brilharam de ódio. Apertou a varinha entre os dedos e já ia aparatar para a mansão Malfoy quando foi interrompido.

- Não adianta ir. Eles não estão mais lá... Meu filho – Draco esfregou os olhos.

- Ma-mamãe? – gaguejou, sem acreditar. Na frente dele a mulher alta e bela, cabelos loiros e olhos claros, o olhava tristemente.

- Sim, meu querido. Me desculpe. Eu cheguei tarde demais...

- Tarde demais? Como? Tarde para quê? – Draco caminhou lentamente até ela, desconfiado.

- Eu sinto tanto, meu amor – ela passou a mão no rosto pálido do filho. – Se soubesse não teria demorado tanto tempo para estar com você... – Draco segurou a mão dela e olhou dentro dos olhos cheios d'água da mãe.

- Diga de uma vez – ele implorou.

- Ele está perdido. Seu pai o levou... – Draco se deixou cair sentado no sofá.

- Não. Não. Não... – repetiu baixinho. As lágrimas corriam no rosto vermelho de raiva. Narcisa agachou e ergueu o rosto dele, como se ele ainda fosse um menino e Draco abraçou a mãe com força, soluçando. - Eu tenho que impedi-lo, mãe. Preciso pegar o meu filho de volta. Temos que encontrá-los... – levantou-se e tentou se recompor. Ela colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

- Meu filho, eu me orgulho de ver o homem maravilhoso que se tornou, mas você não me entendeu. Ele vai iniciar o menino nas Artes das Trevas, os dois sumiram na poeira. Eu os procurei de várias formas...

Draco ficou sério e passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo o ódio lhe preencher todo o peito. Depois parou em frente à porta e observou as nuvens de chuva que se formavam, tornando a linha do horizonte um traço cinza chumbo.

- Procurou quanto, mamãe? – perguntou sem se, os olhos cinzentos estavam quase negros agora. Narcisa suspirou.

- Procurei o bastante, meu filho... – lamentou-se.

Draco observou a chuva começar a cair e o céu escurecer de uma hora para a outra. Sabia o que estava causando aquilo. Sabia do que era capaz quando estava realmente com raiva. Sabia como usar o ódio que havia aprendido. Então sorriu, satisfeito, enquanto os raios cortavam o céu e os trovões ecoavam nas montanhas que cercavam a fazenda.

- Não, mamãe. O bastante ainda é pouco...

FIM

Continua em Ainda É Pouco Para o Começo


End file.
